


The Matchmakers

by MariaMagica, SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Giving, Hacking, Haunted Houses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Matchmaking, More Making Out, Oblivious, Party Planning, Photo Shoots, Pretending the Hate the Other, Realization, Romance, Roses, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Trapped In Elevator, failed confessions, more scheming, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: The RFA is tired of Jumin and Zen’s romantic/sexual tension dominating every chat and try to set them up. Will they succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short drabbles written by SetTheStarsXnFire and I for tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

<    12:31    -    ZEN, MC    >

> ZEN: But how did we get on this topic?  
> ZEN: Let’s go back to the main subject – Jumin Han  
> ZEN: Lately he’s been more annoying than ever
> 
> MC: Maybe you guys should talk to each other
> 
> ZEN: Hah! That would imply he actually listens
> 
> _\- Jumin Han has logged in -_
> 
> MC: Hey Jumin!
> 
> Jumin Han: Hello MC.
> 
> ZEN: Are you seriously ignoring me?
> 
> Jumin Han: I wouldn’t be if you greeted me properly.
> 
> ZEN: Why would I have to do that just to get a simple hello?
> 
> Jumin Han: Also I see you’ve been insulting me again.  
> Jumin Han: If you were as productive in looking for jobs, you’d already be working full-time.
> 
> ZEN: Excuse you, I just got hired for a musical that will launch next year!  
> ZEN: What have you got to say about that, huh?
> 
> Jumin Han: I would say  
> Jumin Han: Congratulations.
> 
> ZEN: …  
> ZEN: Thanks.
> 
> Jumin Han: And that you should still consider my offer for the Holistic commercial.  
> Jumin Han: It’s good to have different options.
> 
> ZEN: UGH ISTG  
> ZEN: And for a moment I actually thought you were being nice  
> ZEN: I can feel my allergies working up  
> ZEN: Go bother me another time, my break is over
> 
> _\- Zen has logged out -_
> 
> Jumin Han: …
> 
> MC: Maaaybe you guys should meet up and talk?
> 
> Jumin Han: I don’t think it’ll go anywhere with someone as stubborn as he is.
> 
> MC: Right. So, the weather’s been pretty strange lately huh?
> 
> Jumin Han: I have to get back to work.  
> Jumin Han: Please ask him to think about it when he comes back.
> 
> _\- Jumin Han has logged out -_
> 
> MC: …
> 
> _\- Yoosung★ has logged in -_  
>  \- Jaehee Kang has logged in -  
> \- 707 has logged in -  
> \- V has logged in -  
> \- Saeran has logged in -
> 
> MC: See guys, I told you.
> 
> Yoosung★: Wooooow, you were right.
> 
> 707: Wait hold up, lemme do this real quick~!
> 
> _\- Private Mode activated -_
> 
> 707: There, now anyone who isn’t here can’t see this chat. :D
> 
> Yoosung★: You constantly tried to change the subject and Zen kept going back!
> 
> V: I suspected it earlier – whenever we talk, all it takes is the slightest of hints for Jumin to start ranting about Zen.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Even if I didn’t know Zen had a new musical role. ;.;
> 
> 707: Jumin really wants to see Zen in those cat ears hehehe
> 
> Saeran: It’s true, they’re complete morons
> 
> MC: Does that mean you guys are all on board?
> 
> V: Yes, I believe it’ll make them happy.  
> V: And it’d be nice to have less fighting in the chat.
> 
> Yoosung★: Not wasting hours when planning parties sounds like a win to me  
> Yoosung★: I might actually not be late for LOLOL evening raids on meeting days!
> 
> 707: DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK???
> 
> Saeran: Might as well, Saeyoung is going to force me into it anyway
> 
> 707: Aww come on, I don’t want you to feel left out!
> 
> V: You’re lucky you have someone who cares so much about you, Saeran.
> 
> Saeran: Maybe you should be his brother instead
> 
> V: I’m not sure how I’d feel about that. ;;
> 
> Saeran: See, even V understands
> 
> 707: (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> V: Wait, that’s not what I meant.
> 
> Yoosung★: Saeran, stop picking on Saeyoung! D=
> 
> Saeran: Of course you would take his side
> 
> MC: Oi oi oi
> 
> Yoosung★: I’m not taking anyone’s side!
> 
> MC: Guys, focus!!! D:<  
> MC: Jaehee, you’re pretty quiet
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I don’t know  
> Jaehee Kang: I feel a bit awkward interfering with people’s love lives like this.
> 
> MC: Jaehee, how much more cat projects does Jumin give you whenever Zen says no?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: …Good point.
> 
> MC: At the very least, having them realize what tension there is between them will help us all out  
> MC: Let’s do it for everyone’s sanity!
> 
> 707: My hacking skills are at your service (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)
> 
> Yoosung★: I’ve got a few ideas :D
> 
> V: So do I.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: With my vast array of Zen merchandise and my job, I’m in the best position to help out.
> 
> MC: Yay Jaehee <3  
> MC: Then let’s get to work  
> MC: Operation Matchmaking has started!
> 
> Saeran: Just try not to be too obvious guys =.= 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since he had last entered the RFA app.

Jumin was sitting on the chair behind his desk. He was supposed to go over a few reports from the commercial department, but he only got through two or so before his mind wandered back to the conversation he had had with Zen. And MC

Truth to be told, Jumin enjoyed teasing Zen whenever the two of them were online, his reactions were always amusing. But he did want the other to act in the Holistic commercial. He just knew – although he didn’t know why – that Zen would be perfect for it. And it would also help the actor by getting him more popular, he could get better roles, more money… So why was the other denying his offer? Jumin just wanted to help.

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone on his desk started ringing. Only people from the office or business could call him by that phone. Wasting no time, he took it and placed it beside his ear.

“Jumin Han, C&R International. Who am I talking to?”

 _“Mr. Han”_ , Jumin heard his assistant’s voice through the phone. _“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your work, but there’s something… rather important to address”._

“What is it?” He said quickly, leaning back on his chair.

 _“Well, you see… There’s an important…”_ Jaehee drifted off, mumbled somethings Jumin didn’t catch and stayed silent.

“Are you alright, Assistant Kang? Get to the point”. He said sharply, tapping the pen his father had gave him as a gift against his desk. He was reading a document, and internally cringing at how many mistakes it had while he waited for Jaehee to speak again.

_“Today’s the birthday of one of the guests that attended the RFA’s last party. It would be beneficial for C &R if the company had business with this person”. _

“I see… send them a bouquet of roses”, he signed a report.

_“Yes Mr. Han, should the card say something?”_

He sighed, leaving the papers for a moment to think. “Have it say “Congratulations. I hope you have a good day”, and sign it with my name. If that is all, I’ll be hanging up now, Assistant Kang. And do not forget to get some food, your lunch break is in a few minutes”.

Jumin heard her gasp and clear her throat. _“Yes, that would be all. Thank you, Mr. Han”._ And with that, she hung up.

Jumin went back to work as soon as he placed the phone where it belonged. And he only got three reports revised and corrected before his mind wandered back to Zen. The way he acted, his confidence, how smooth those locks of hair would –

Perhaps he was getting sick.

He would call his doctor after he got off work.

★★★★★★

Jaehee sighed, leaving the phone back in the desk after she had called the flower shop. She had lied to her boss earlier.

… More or less.

Today was indeed the birthday of one of the guests, but she had already ordered the present for them weeks ago. The roses were for another person.

She really hoped Jumin wouldn’t fire her if he ever found out about the lie.

She almost jumped out of her chair when her personal phone vibrated loudly in the desk. Jaehee took it, and turned it on to see who had messaged her.

She didn’t notice, but she had smiled.

Message from MC:

_Hey Jaehee! How is work going?_

Message from Jaehee:

_It’s coming along fine, I was about to go get some lunch._

_And step one is complete._

Message from MC:

_That’s great! Both things lol, I hope you enjoy your lunch!_

_Ttyl :)_

Jaehee stood up from her chair, grabbed her purse and cellphone and went around her desk towards the elevators. Maybe she could go and try that coffee shop the other girl in the RFA had recommended.

★★★★★★

It had been more than a few hours since the actor had entered the chatroom. After his break was over the whole cast had rehearsed for two hours without a break, and they had only gotten through half of the play. It was exhausting, but it paid off. After all, they had less than a month to get the scenes right without a single flaw – not that _he_ had any, he was beautiful – and they were slowly getting better.

Zen got home an hour or so after the rehearsals were done. He was excited the whole way home, he had checked the musicals – the one he had mentioned in the chatroom – website and the director had already announced him as part of the cast.

He stopped at the corner of the street of his house to get himself a fish-shaped bread. He would tell the RFA members as soon as he got home, and that would show Jumin how he could get success on his own. Maybe then Mr. Trust fund kind would shut up about the cat commercial.

His allergies started acting up just from thinking about it.

However, he still didn’t understand why he cared so much about what Jumin Han, the biggest asshole in the world, thought.

He was about to enter his house when someone coughed next to him, and when he turned around, he was greeted with something he didn’t expect.

There was a man in front of him, holding a bouquet of pretty looking red roses. There were twelve of them, a nice white cloth wrapped around them, with a red bow on holding it together and the man was smiling.

_Oh god._

He was not in the mood to reject a person, but when he started to speak, he was interrupted by the man himself.

“Good afternoon, sir. Are you Hyun Ryu?”

He stared at the man with a raised eyebrow. Shouldn’t the guy know it already? But he couldn’t be rude, so Zen nodded.

The man’s smile got wider.

“That’s great! Well, here you go sir. This is for you, and have a good day”. He shoved the roses in Zen’s arms, leaving as quickly as he appeared.

The albino just stared at the back of the flower guy until he disappeared, then stared at the roses completely dumbfounded.

What had just happened?

Oh, well, he didn’t mind the flowers. Zen shrugged, pulling out his keys from his jacket pocket and entering his house.

He was arranging the flowers in a vase when something fell on the table, a white card. So the one who sent the flowers had left a note? He might as well find out who they were, to thank them properly if he ever saw them.

He picked up the card, read it and gasped in shock.

_Congratulations. I hope you have a good day._

_Jumin Han._

_The_ Jumin Han had sent him a bouquet of fucking roses. And his cheeks were not red because he thought it was a lovely gesture – **no**. It must have been because he was completely pissed off. What the hell was going through that asshole’s head?

Zen needed to talk about this, so he got his phone out of his pocket.

**05:08 pm – 707, Saeran.**

**_\- ZEN has logged in -_ **

**ZEN:** Where the hell is that jerk?!

 **707:** lololol Zen who are you talking about?

 **Saeran:** You need to be clearer. There are billions of “jerks” around this world.

 **ZEN:** I’m talking about Jerkmin fucking Han.

 **707:** Ohhhhhh my god Zen.

 **707:** He’s

 **707:** in

 **707:** his

 **ZEN:** Get to the point, Saeyoung.

 **707:** Office!!!

**_\- ZEN has logged off -_ **

**Saeran:** Wow

**_\- MC has logged in -_ **

**_\- V has logged in -_ **

**_\- Yoosung_ ** **_★_ ** **_has logged in -_ **

**_\- Jaehee Kang has logged in –_ **

**_\- Private Mode activated –_ **

**707:** So, step one accomplished successfully?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han approved of the flowers.

 **Jaehee Kang:** With the help of a few little lies.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** You lied to Jumin? And he bought it? That’s so weird.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He also told me to go get some lunch. I went to a coffee shop.

 **V:** That’s not so weird, Jumin does care about people. He just tends to put business over other things.

 **707:** Well he will certainly put his “business” over Zen. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **707:** lololololol

 **Saeran:** Gross. ಠ_ಠ

 **MC:** haHAHAHAHA

 **V:** …Let’s just see how this goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Zen was on the move. Seven watched the little blinking dot slide across the digital map of the city on his screen. Finding a phone’s GPS signal was absolute child’s play for a God hacker like him. If only people were as easy as computers.  
   
The dot got closer and closer to C&R’s headquarters and there was no doubt on Seven’s mind that he was going to confront Jumin about the roses. Oh sure, he could let it all play out by itself – but there was a very high chance the two of them would only trade insults and Zen would leave shortly after. Unacceptable! If there was a time to interfere, it would be now.  
   
He had an idea, a brilliant idea if he said so himself, but that would require Jumin to move as well. It could be done. But he had to be sneaky about it. So he grabbed his phone and called the man that Jumin easily trusted.  
   
“Seven?”  
   
“Hey V! You picked up fast!”  
   
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”  
   
“I dunno, maybe you- wait, don’t distract me! Listen, I need you to call Jumin so he leaves his office. It’s for the cause!”  
   
“Oh. What should I say?”  
   
“I don’t know, think of something but make sure it seems urgent! I know you can do it!”  
   
After receiving V’s bashful confirmation, Seven hung up and started to type away furiously on his keyboard. The electronic interface of C&R’s elevators appeared before him in pure code next to him C&R’s live security camera footage, giving him a wicked smile. This was going to be great.  
   
***  
   
Jumin sighed at the sheet of paper in front of him. The day he would get a report without a spelling mistake in it would be the day hell froze over. Jumin considered asking the R&D department to rewrite the whole thing when his phone rang. The screen displayed the name of his best friend. Strange, it wasn’t like him to call during work hours.  
   
“Hello Jihyun. Why are you calling? Do you need anything?”  
   
“Jumin, hello. Ehm, yes, I do. I need you to leave the office. It’s important.”  
   
Jumin raised an eyebrow. “What’s so important that I have to leave?”  
   
“Ah, well…” He paused and Jumin frowned. He was just about to restate his question when V continued. “I just learned Seven is planning to kidnap Elizabeth.”  
   
He shot up from his chair so fast it fell backwards on the floor with a loud thud.  
   
“Why didn’t you say so sooner?!”  
   
V’s mumbled apology didn’t register in his mind as he ran out of his office, passing Assistant Kang who looked confused. Jumin pressed the button going up and considered running up the stairs to his penthouse, when the elevator arrived with a ding. He rushed inside and tapped the highest level, staring at the slowly closing doors in frustration.  
   
Except the elevator went down instead of up.

Shit! He patted his pockets, looking for his phone. No no no it was still on his desk! In pure agony, he watched the digital number slide all the way to ground level, every second ticking by feeling like Elizabeth was in more danger.  
   
The door dinged open and to his surprise, Zen was there. The actor walked in on auto-pilot, only registering Jumin there until he stood inside already.  
   
“Zen? Why are you here?”  
   
“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“I work here.”  
   
“I _meant_ , out of your office!”  
   
The doors started to close again.  
   
“Wait, hold the door!” Jumin shouted, rushing forward and pushing Zen out of the way but to no avail. With the doors fully closed, he slammed his hand on the ‘open doors’ button repeatedly, but nothing happened.  
   
“Jumin, what’s wrong?” Zen asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
   
Just as Jumin wanted to reply, the elevator halted abruptly, nearly knocking them both off balance. They looked in horror at the counter, showing they were stuck between two floors. He pressed the emergency button next to the door which prompted a robot voice to tell them to wait patiently. This wasn’t happening!  
   
Zen must have a phone. In his frenzy, Jumin lunged at him, opening every pocket trying to find it.  
   
“Dude, w-w-what are you doing?!” His high-pitched voice would normally amuse Jumin to no end, but this was an emergency. He ignored Zen’s squawks and protests as he felt around. For a second he questioned if he should continue but Elizabeth needed him. When he lowered the jacket zipper, Zen shrieked and grabbed his arms, pushing him away. Jumin’s shoes skidded on the marble floor as he pushed back, intent on finding that phone.  
   
With great effort, he patted every area of the actor’s upper body, trying not to think of how muscular he felt. Finally he found the item in question in his inside pocket, fishing it out.  
   
Thank goodness Zen didn’t have the sensibility to put on a safety lock. He typed a message in the RFA chat and was able to hit send before a pair of arms wrapped around him, startling him for a second until he realized Zen was trying to take his phone back. 

Why did that make him feel disappointed? He tried to type another message only to be constantly denied by an extremely irritated Zen.

> ZEN: Seven, don’t you dare touch Elizabeth the 3rd!!

> ***  
>     
>  Yoosung★: Shoot, can Zen see us?  
>     
>  Saeran: No, we should still be in Private Mode  
>     
>  MC: ??? Why is Zen talking about Elizabeth? And Seven?  
>     
>  Jaehee Kang: I just watched Mr. Han run into the elevator.  
>  Jaehee Kang: Seven, what are you doing?  
>     
>  707: Using my powers for good and love!  
>  707: They’re both in the elevator thanks to me  
>  707: Jumin is using Zen’s phone  
>     
>  Yoosung★: You can see them?  
>     
>  MC: omgomg share!  
>     
>  707: k~ gimme a sec to link the CCTV to the app  
>  707: But I don’t know how the lovely Elly is involved in all this  
>     
>  V: I told him you were going to take Elizabeth.  
>  V: Sorry, I didn’t know what else to say.  
>     
>  707: Brilliant~! That’s totally something I would do~~  
>     
>  MC: Oh god V, Jumin is going to call the entire police force on Seven  
>     
>  Saeran: And that’s a bad thing?  
>     
>  Jaehee Kang: *sigh* I’ll take care of it.

> ***

Multiple times Zen tried to grab his smartphone, only to have Jumin dodge him every time. It was already bad enough that Trust Fund pretty much fondled him, now he had to fight him just to get his own phone back! When Jumin’s hands avoided him for the third time, he had enough; he tackled Jumin and both of them fell on the floor with a noisy thud. Before he could question his sanity when he felt the warm body underneath him, Jumin violently tried to wrestle out of his grip.

His phone rang and Jumin answered, as if his hand wasn’t currently planted in Zen’s face.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Han.” Jaehee’s voice rang through the speaker. “I’ve managed to stop Seven from reaching Elizabeth and I’ve asked IT to get the elevator working soon.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Jumin looked visibly relieved. He ended the call and held up the phone, which Zen eagerly accepted. All this trouble for that damn cat of his. His nose started to itch on reflex.

“Seriously, if you had just asked me for my phone I would have given it to you.” Not that he gave a crap about Jumin or his furball of course, but he wasn’t so cold that he wouldn’t help out.

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Hah. Zen was going to remember that when Jumin pretended he was super logical and rational compared to him.

Only when his phone was safely deposited in his pocket did they realize their incredibly, incredibly unusual position. He was straddling Jumin’s legs and Jumin’s hand had lowered to hold his shoulder. He jumped away as Jumin scooted backwards, both of them red as tomatoes.

Was it him or did the temperature in the room increase? He crossed his arms defensively, feeling incredibly awkward, forcing his gaze on the doors, on the ceiling, on anything except Jumin. Too bad he could still see Jumin as he stood up, his shirt and tie loosened enough that they exposed tiny areas of pale smooth skin. When Jumin started to fix himself and looked at him, Zen realized he had been staring and looked away.

Damn it, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Yes, he had come here to talk to Jumin, to drag an explanation out of him. But this was just too close… He shifted his stance, remembering the note that came with the roses. Jumin glanced at him again before pretending to be actively interested in his sleeve.

Wasn’t it enough to congratulate him in chat? That bloody jerk just  _had_ to make things more awkward.

“The flowers were completely unnecessary, just so you know.” Zen sneered, making Jumin frown in confusion.

“What flowers?”

“What flo- Your flowers! The ones you sent me!” Now Jumin’s eyes were on him.

“I didn’t send you any flowers.”

“Yes, you did! That’s the whole reason I came here!”

Jumin raised his eyebrows. “You traveled all the way to my office just to talk to me about flowers?”

“Wh- Di- You weren’t responding in chat, that’s why!!”

“You could have called me.”

“I would have had I known you would harass me like that, you pervert!”

Jumin’s cheeks reddened even more. “It was an emergency. You were the one who threw me on the floor and put yourself on top of me after!”

The conversation grew more awkward with every word and Zen felt flustered to hell and back. Never mind, Zen didn’t want to talk about the roses anymore. All he wanted was for the floor to open up so he could hide his embarrassment.

The heavens must have heard his prayers, as the elevator activated once more and brought them down to ground level. The moment the doors opened, Zen sprinted out, not caring that he nearly bowled over a business lady on his way out.

***

> 707: Aww, looks like C&R’s IT staff fixed my jam
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I could only stall them for so long.
> 
> MC: Heh, Jumin looks so confused right now
> 
> Yoosung★: For a moment I thought they were going to make out on the floor
> 
> 707: If only ;.;  
>  707: We just needed more time!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I don’t think that would have helped since they started arguing again.
> 
> Saeran: We need to start coming up with better ideas, this obviously isn’t working
> 
> V: Don’t worry, I’m sure we can think of something.
> 
> MC: That’s the spirit!


	4. Chapter 4

Why was it **_so_** difficult?

It had already been two days since that elevator _accident_ happened but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He hadn’t even been prepared for the way that Jumin just… _lunged_ at him, and he’ll be damned if he expected the businessman to be as strong as he was. He easily held Zen back, and the actor made sure to work out every day. He wondered what else Jumin could do with those strong _ha_ –

 **No.** He had to stop thinking like that.

But the face the other had made after Zen had lunged at him was something that kept replaying in his mind, and it wouldn’t leave. And for god’s sake, how was it possible that Zen was so comfortable staying on Trust fund kid’s lap? He **hated** him. He couldn’t even stand the sight of him. His mere presence made him feel bad and horrible and those better **not** be butterflies in his stomach, Zen was just getting a bit sick.

He really needed to stop thinking like that, now.

The actor had considered the idea of throwing out the roses he had gotten from that jerk, but he thought it would be too cruel for hi – them. Zen was talking about the roses, he didn’t think for a second that it was kind of nice, even if Jumin had denied it back in the elevator.

Oh **_god_**. He was thinking about it **again**.

He needed a cold shower.

 

When he came out of it, he saw that his phone had around or maybe even over twenty messages, all from one person, and he read them all before answering.

Message from Yoosung:

_Hey Zen! :D_

_…_

_It’s been five minutes…_

_Zen!_

_Zen! Zen! Zen!_

_Meanie._

_Well, I might as well say it now so that you can see it later._

_There’s this person of school I really **really** like. They’re extremely nice and I don’t know what to do. _

_I was wondering if there would be a way… Well, can you help me?_

_I don’t want to do it over text because Sven might be nosy and just hack into my phone._

_TYPO_

_I meant Seven, not the reindeer from Frozen._

_Anyway_

_*Sigh* Saeyoung has done it before._

_Please come TODAY, six pm to a café called Quaesitus, its right next to my university._

_Which is SKY University, in case you forgot!!!_

_I’m begging you ;;;; :(((((_

Zen chuckled, the younger could really be quite funny even if he wasn’t trying to. But now, that was something new, Yoosung liking someone? There was no way he was going to miss this, and the boy had even asked for his advice! Well, of course he would give Yoosung what he wanted, he couldn’t allow a poor soul in vain to wander like this. Besides, it was just a bit of romantic advice, nothing could go wrong.

He wondered how Jumin would have reacted if Yoosung had asked him for romantic advice. Maybe he would have smiled, or shut his phone off, or…

He looked at the roses, placed in a small table next to the window, they received light, and water and everything that could make them live for more. Although they would eventually shrivel up and die, Zen was taking good care of them.

 _Or_ maybe Jumin was actually a huge romantic person. Maybe he would fill his bed with rose petals in Valentine’s for his significant other? The smooth sheets would probably feel nice –

The actor bit his lip, kicking an empty can of beer away from his feet.

**_Shut_ ** _. **Up**. Brain. _

★★★★★★

Jumin was confused when Yoosung texted him, because the businessman knew the other was in college, or should be. And Yoosung should know that Jumin wasn’t to be bothered during working hours. The blonde had asked for advice in business and economy, saying that he needed it for a project his class was making.

Yoosung didn’t mention which project it was, but that didn’t really matter. Jumin remembered college, it wasn’t really stressful for him. But for his classmates… they constantly said it was hell, and most of them cringed at the word “exam”.

Based on that, and the fact that Yoosung rarely complained about college, Jumin just had to help him out. Besides, the businessman wasn’t cruel or a “jerk” as _some_ people seemed to think.

Really, what was the deal with Zen? He supposedly had come over here two days ago to talk about some flowers. What person does that for fun?

And then the actor just ran off without explaining anything… Although Jumin supposed that was justified, he had… _touched_ places, without permission from the albino, when he was looking for Zen’s phone in the other’s clothes. It was something the entrepreneur would never do, but Elizabeth 3 rd had been in danger back then, and that was way more important.

He had already thought enough about what had happened that day, and it made his stomach twist and turn in an unpleasant way.

It was getting close to six, so he delivered a message to his assistant – telling her he was going to leave – and then he went out of the office.

“Look for a place called Quaesitus, it’s supposed to be next to a university”, Jumin told Driver Kim when he was inside his car.

★★★★★★

“Thanks for letting me camp out here, Saeran”. Yoosung said as he stepped inside the house the previously mentioned, and his brother, lived in.

“Sure. If it’s for the sake of the operation, isn’t it?” said the redhead. Rubbing the back of his neck and casually looking away from Yoosung’s eyes.

Weird.

Yoosung smiled, “Oh right! I remember you told me you wanted to go to the dungeon in LOLOL you _couldn’t_ master? ” The blonde whispered teasingly.

Yoosung got the reaction he wanted, the redhead blushed and made that little _tsk_ sound. “You’re on, nerd”. And then Saeran closed the front door, heading towards the living room.

Yoosung followed him, a little skip in his step.

Message to **:** V, Saeran, Saeyoung, Jaehee, MC.

_Operation is in progress!_

★★★★★★

When Zen entered the café, he was surprised by the interiors of it. You would imagine that with a name like that, the place would have been quite antique, full of boring colors and a strong smell of coffee would be around. But in reality, it was the complete opposite, the café was painted with white, photos and different art paintings were hanging around the walls. He was even surprised to see several of V’s works too. There were also Christmas lights hanging from the roof in tiny arcs, looking pretty, like him.

The tables were made of wood, but there were no chairs around, only small couches that seemed really comfy and Zen just made his way for one of them. Yoosung hadn’t arrived yet, so there was nothing wrong with him sitting down until the blonde arrived and spilled the juicy gossip. He craved the details.

A young woman came and took his order at the same time the bell on the door rang, signaling that another customer was entering the place.

And of course, since God had something against him, the person he didn’t want to see just had to be that one customer. Jerkmin Han had arrived at the spot. And to be honest it confused Zen, what would a rich guy like him – who didn’t know about donuts – be doing here? It seemed he was looking for someone, and before he could avoid the entrepreneur both of them locked eyes with each other.

In a moment, Jumin was walking towards his table, and sat down without a word.

“What are you doing?” Zen blurted out, frowning when the other just held out a hand for one of the waitresses to come.

“Sitting”, Jumin said. Turning around after the waitress took his order, and crossing one leg over the other.

The actor huffed, rolling his eyes. “No shit Sherlock. I meant here, in this place. Why would you go to a café when you can go to Venice”, Zen paused to snap his fingers. “Just like this”.

He took the cup of coffee – a latte – in front of him, taking a quick sip before he heard Jumin chuckle. It was faint, but it had been there, and Zen had accidentally burned his tongue because of the shock.

“It’s not as easy to go Venice, Zen. I _only_ travel in business trips, I even had to do all my work in a hurry to get here in time”. Jumin just shrugged while he said that, and thanked the waitress when his drink was delivered to him.

Now Zen felt bad, although it was just a little bit. But he had to confirm his suspicions before he said anything.

He lowered his cup of coffee, taking a deep breath before speaking. “You did? How much do you even work, Jumin?”

Probably not much.

Jumin placed down his own cup of coffee too, and frowned. “I’m the first one to arrive at the office, always at six in the morning. Then I leave when security is closing down the building, around ten, obviously at night”. He sighed, taking a sip from his drink. “Although, when I get home I continue my work and I go to sleep around midnight or if I’m really busy, that becomes two in the morning for me”.

Zen almost gasped, “ _Dude_ … You only get around four hours of sleep? And you never go out? That’s _insane_ , what the hell, man”.

Jumin glared, looking pretty disinterested in the things Zen was expressing.

Screw that.

“You know what? You have already cleared up that damn schedule of yours, let’s go”, Zen said. He stood up from his chair, leaving a couple of bucks in the table, and reaching out for Jumin’s hand. Without the businessman’s permission, he pulled them both out of the café.

★★★★★★

Jumin should have known that Zen would do something like this. Only he would drag Jumin all over this part of the city, buying cheap stuff, going around a mall, and walk in a park. He thought it was pretty interesting, but the albino didn’t allow him to pay for anything, and some stores didn’t even accept credit cards.

But other than that, he was having fun. Zen had found out there was a fair going around a place in the city, and they tried out multiple drinks, food and even though Jumin was a complete disaster, they played multiple games.

His favorite game so far was the one where you had to grab a toy fish rod, and collect the little plastic toys that looked like ducks, because ducks were _not_ green or pink. He had laughed at the face Zen had given him when Jumin collected way more ducks that the actor, and won a teddy bear for it.

He gave the teddy bear to Zen.

“You two make such a cute couple!” Exclaimed the girl who was handling the gaming booth. She was a brunette, who kind of reminded him of MC, but without the bangs in front of her face. He noticed she was wearing a bracelet with the name “Maria” when she had handed the teddy bear over to Jumin.

“ **WHAT** ” Zen screamed next to him, then coughed several times. “I’m sorry. We’re not a c-couple”. He said, squeezing the bear in his arms with force, but the entrepreneur noticed his face was red.

“Do you have a fever?” He said, and knowing that his hands were cold, he took Zen by his shoulders, and placed his forehead against his. He heard the brunette _coo_ at their interactions, but he didn’t understand why.

The albino pushed him away, turning around and muttering a small “I’m fine”.

After that, they spent a long time playing more and more games, until the actor and the entrepreneur ended with two prizes each. The others were given away to children that passed by.

“Driver Kim should come pick me up soon, would you like a ride home?” He asked Zen after he had called his driver, it was roughly nine o’clock, but he still had to do some work.

Zen huffed, “Why are you being so nice out of sudden?”

“I don’t under –“ He was interrupted when the actor screamed in what seemed to be annoyance, out of nowhere.

“I don’t care! I’m going home on my own, jerk”. And with that, Zen took off, the teddy bear another stuffed toy still in his arms.

Jumin went home feeling something – strange yet warm – in his stomach.

★★★★★★

Yoosung stared at the screen of his phone, completely surprised by the amount of messages that Zen and Jumin had sent him apologizing about ditching him, since another acquaintance showed up. Liars.  

But not a message from them included either of the two knowing that Yoosung had lied and invited them both at the same time, for a false homework or crush.


	5. Chapter 5

The pictures Jihyun had selected to auction off at the next party were perfect, as always. They were different than his usual themes of landscapes and the sky, featuring laughing couples at holiday events, creating a warm atmosphere just by looking at them.  
   
A strange feeling of regret hit Jumin. It would have been nice to have a picture of yesterday, when Zen showed him around the fair and made him try all kinds of things he had never heard of before. He had thoroughly enjoyed it and surprisingly enough, hadn’t thought about work that entire afternoon. That had never happened before.  
   
He noticed Assistant Kang entering his office and greeting his best friend. Just as he was about to ask why she was here, Jihyun gently touched his shoulder and turned his attention back to him.  
   
“Thank you for taking time to look at them Jumin, I appreciate it.”  
   
“Of course.” Something about the timing felt a bit odd, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.  
   
After V left, Jumin returned to his desk with the intent of working the whole evening. His eye fell on a modern apparatus lying on the mahogany. Ah, Jihyun had forgotten his camera. He would be sure to send it back to him via courier.  
   
Next to the camera, there was a stack of contracts accompanied by a DVD box. He picked it up, inspecting the cover. It looked like a romantic story, if all the rose petals and sparkly clouds were an indication. The male lead made him double-check.  
   
Was that… Zen? He was wearing a black wig but there was no mistaking those red eyes and handsome, symmetrical features.  
   
Hmm. Didn’t his father once mention this building had its own cinema?  
   
***  
   
Unbelievable. Once again Zen found himself in C&R on his way to Jumin’s office. This was starting to look less like a coincidence and more like the God of Fate was actively yanking his chain.  
   
He remembered he had been trying to relax at home, trying not to constantly stare at the two, _two!_ , gifts he had received from Jumin now. The teddy bear sat next to the vase of roses as he was unsure what else to do with it, serving as a reminder of what had happened the past days. Every time he glanced at them, there was a strange tingling sensation in his chest. He did have fun at that fair, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Why _was_ Jerkmin Han being so nice to him anyway? Could it be that the cold corporate robot was coming out of his shell… because of him?  
   
His phone rang while he had a mini freak-out and Zen picked up, glad for the distraction.  
   
 _“Hello Zen. How are you?”  
_ _  
__“Heya! I’m fine. What’s up, V?”  
_ _  
__“I was wondering if you could help me. I left my camera at Jumin’s office and I don’t have time to go back for it now. Could you pick it up for me?  
_ _  
__“W-why me?! Surely Jaehee would be better-“  
_ _  
__“I asked everyone else but they’re all busy. Please Zen, you’re my last hope.”  
_ _  
__“I… Alright.”  
_ _  
__“Thank you so much Zen. Please take your time.”  
_    
V had helped him many times with his problems, he would be an ass to refuse. In hindsight, he should have asked what the hell he meant with ‘take your time’.  
   
He told a receptionist that he was here to see Jumin. When she directed him to a room that wasn’t his office, Zen was confused. Even more when the sign outside said room read MOTION PICTURES.  
   
Once he entered the small room, he was shocked to see what was displayed on the wide screen. That was him on stage in his hanbok, waxing poetically about lost love. And there was Jumin, sitting on the large U-shaped couch, holding a glass of red wine.  
   
Out of nowhere, a woman with black long hair approached him with a cart full of drinks, asking if he’d like something. When Jumin turned to look at him, he felt like a deer in headlights and mumbled something about a beer. Her smile when she gave him a glass and walked off reminded him way too much of that moment on the fair.  
   
“Zen? Why are you here?”  
   
“Yeah, I came here because… Why are you watching this?” He pointed towards the screen, the glass of beer almost spilling over, forgetting his original mission.  
   
“I found a DVD. I believe Assistant Kang must have accidentally left it behind.”  
   
“Okay… But _why_ are **_you_ ** watching it?”  
   
“I was… curious. To see if your acting was as good as everyone claims it to be.”  
   
Of course his acting was great! Not like he needed Jumin to confirm that! Before he could stop himself, he took a seat next to the executive. It wasn’t because he wanted to know Jumin’s opinion, he told himself. It was because he looked so handsome on the wide screen and he didn’t want to waste a good beer.  
   
“And?” Damn it.  
   
Jumin was smiling, small but it was there, eyes glued to the screen. Zen stared at him in fascination. He had never seen him like this before.  
   
“Had I never met you, I would have sworn this is who you truly are. Very natural. No wonder you have so many fans.”  
   
Wow. A genuine compliment. The biggest grin appeared on his face, accompanying the joyous feeling. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Zen quickly took a big gulp of his beer to hide his face.  
   
They continued to watch the musical, Jumin occasionally pointing out moments he enjoyed, making Zen feel increasingly more fuzzy and flustered. When the heavy dramatic scene came up, they were silent, both immersed in the moment. It then changed into a romantic exchange between the two leads and suddenly Zen felt something warm wrap around him, breaking him out of his movie trance.  
   
Jumin’s arm was around him. Jumin’s freaking _arm_ was around him! It didn’t seem like Jumin was aware of what he was doing as the dark-haired man kept staring at the screen. Zen blushed heavily as thoughts raced through his mind.  
   
 _‘Okay. Is this happening? This is actually happening. Okay, I really should say something before it gets awkward. Say something. Say something!’  
_    
And then Jumin pulled him closer and Zen felt all blood rush to his head as he leant against the warm executive, so fast he was almost dizzy.  
   
 _‘Oh God I’ve taken too long. Now it’s awkward if I say something. Maybe… maybe he’ll let go soon enough without him noticing.’_  
   
With that thought, he resigned to his fate. The combination of body warmth, beer and drowsy atmosphere slowly made his head droop until it rested on something comfortable.  
   
***  
   
Zen on screen was dying. It took Jumin all he had not to yell out at the injustice of it all, instead opting to hold on tight, as if that would bring comfort to the people in the movie. Despite the drama, he felt quite pleasant. Warm and soft.  
   
His phone buzzed in his pocket and it pulled Jumin back to reality. He had completely forgotten about the planned overseas business call. That was not like him at all.  
   
He almost dropped his empty wine glass when he turned his head, Zen’s hair brushing against his nose. The actor’s head leaned on his shoulder, with his arm around Zen. Jumin shot up from the couch, making Zen fall over with an undignified squawk.  
   
“I need to make a call. Please, feel free to finish watching.” It took all he had not to stutter. He couldn’t even look at Zen, adjusting his tie for no reason.  
   
As he rushed out of the room, trying his hardest to keep down the heat threatening to spread across his complexion, he didn’t see Zen plant his face in his hands behind him.  
   
***

> 707: V, I thought you said you sent Zen to Jumin’s office?  
>    
> V: I did, to pick up the camera I left there.  
>    
> Jaehee Kang: Like you asked, I also put the DVD near it.  
>    
> 707: Then why don’t I see them both there?  
>    
> MC: The plan was that they would meet there and hopefully they’d talk about it, right?  
>    
> Saeran: Are you sure you’re checking the right security cameras?  
>    
> 707: How dare you doubt my God Skills!  
>    
> MC: Don’t tell me they both missed each other?  
>    
> Yoosung★: Nooo, not after all that effort!  
>    
> Jaehee Kang: Looks like this plan was a bust.  
>    
> V: ^_^;;;  
>    
> Saeran: Right, enough  
> Saeran: Let me show you all how it’s done  
>    
> MC: :O!  
>    
> Jaehee Kang: Oh dear.


	6. Chapter 6

His phone beeped with a notification from one of his useless game apps at 3:00 am.

He ignored it. It had taken him more than a day – two days, actually – to get everything ready for his plan, but Saeran had finally completed it. And he wasn’t going to get distracted at the moment.

Typing furiously in the keyboard, he was suddenly glad his brother had bought a nice place with soundproof walls, otherwise the dumbass would have ruined his plans. Really, Saeyoung always barged in and ruined his concentration, it was awful and a pain.

The redhead pressed ‘Enter’ and leaned back on his chair, watching as the program ran itself on the two devices. Now they would all know just how capable and great in doing things he was. On his _own_ , not with Saeyoung’s help.

In the back of his brain, something was telling him that this would cause trouble, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he crashed into his bed, placed his headphones over his head, and slept.

★★★★★★

Zen woke up sharply at 6:00 am, just like he always did. He showered, had some early breakfast and did his usual workout routine. He tried to ignore and work hard on averting his gaze from the two gifts settled in his table, and the huge sense of worry when he saw that all the roses but one were starting to lose their brightness.

Really, that only brought him even more memories with the corporate asshole, and he couldn’t deal with that. They were ~~sweet~~ trashy memories, so those butterflies in his stomach had to flutter away. And _disappear._

Although when he started to think about it, he might have thought that saying “trashy” was too harsh. After all, Jumin and he had had a nice evening together two days ago. But he would never ever in his life admit that, and neither would he admit that he _missed_ the feeling of the soft fabric in Jumin’s suit against his face.

He also felt low-key bad that in his rush to get outside the building, he had forgotten V’s camera. The blue haired man had to go himself the previous afternoon, followed by a heavy traffic and rain on his way back home. Although the RFA leader seemed to be alright with it, saying how Luciel had kept him busy.

Shaking his head, he told himself to stop thinking about it. And he picked up his phone to call his manager, after all, he needed to know if they had practice today or not.

It rang three times before the manager answered, usually she wasn’t that late.

 _“_ _Hello_ _…? Who is this?”_ Said a very rough, sleepy and deep voice.

Zen’s manager was a girl, a woman. His manager had a girlfriend, and she didn’t have any siblings either.

“Who the hell am I talking to?” He said, angry. And the albino was trying to ignore his brain and how it kept telling him that the voice was unbelievably hot.

The man on the other line clicked his tongue, and there was a bit of shuffling before he replied in the same ~~very sexy~~ tone. _"Jumin Han, CEO..."_

What.

_What._

"Jumin?" Zen had muttered that instead of screaming at the guy and questioning why the fuck he had his manager's phone.

More shuffling and a yawn. ~~How adorable.~~ _"Who is this? The ID seems to be private..."_

Was he seriously so sleepy that he didn't recognize the voice of a god? Zen imagined just how the other looked like, leaning against his pillow, his clothes all wrinkled, his messy hair and –

OH GOD HE _HAD_ TO STOP.

"I-I... It's Zen". He said before he hung up, his cheeks red.

He could swear the teddy bear was looking at him with a knowing smile. And he hated the fact that he was so in denial about **something** that he was blaming a _fucking_ teddy bear. If he didn't ~~love~~ like the bear, he would have thrown it away. He just cuddled it.

And only now was he remembering that he had originally called his manager, but the call had been redirected.

★★★★★★

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. First of all, it was barely 6:35 am, no way to be awake at the moment. Second, just why had the actor called him so early in the morning? And why had the number appeared as private when he had the albino in his contacts? And in favorites.

Jumin couldn't go back to sleep after that, so he just got ready for work and grabbed his cellphone to call Driver Kim. While it rang, he started to think about the events that had been happening recently. Fate was surely messing with him, he had been seeing the actor too much times for it to be a coincidence.

He had been feeling something warm too often.

The entrepreneur was pulled back to reality when the call was accepted, and he was quite surprise when instead of hearing Driver Kim's voice, he heard a very melodious voice, who answered like he was singing.

_"Hello~ who is it? A fan... perhaps~?"_

It was Zen. Had Jumin made a mistake when he was dialing? But that wasn't possible, the caller ID still showed the name as Driver Kim.

 _"Hello?"_ Sounded the albino's voice, in a tone more serious and more worried.

Jumin shook his head taking a deep breath. "My apologies, Zen. It's my phone, there's probably something wrong with it".

He heard something like a muffled gasp and something loud, as if the actor had dropped his phone. It made him want to laugh, but it also made him worry.

 _"J-Jumin?"_ The other stuttered, and the entrepreneur could imagine just how red Zen's cheeks were.

Don't ask him why, he couldn't understand it himself.

He hummed, "Yes, Zen. As I was saying, I called you on accident. I was actually calling Driver Kim, but I guess the call redirected itself".

Actually, if he started to think about it, hadn't the same happen to Zen before? Or at least he assumed so.

"How did my cellphone show in yours?"

 _"Huh?"_ Said the other, clearly confused. _"What do you mean?"_

"The ID, Zen, did it show up as private?" He mumbled, balancing the phone between his shoulder and feet when Elizabeth came into the room, and crouched down to pet her. The cat purred in response, how adorable.

 _"It showed up as Unknown, tho I do have you in my contacts... And the same happened earlier! I was calling my manager but it redirected! .... Weird"._ Zen whined.

He tried to suppress his thoughts about how the other sounded quite adorable complaining like that. It made him wonder how other sounds would be like. For example, Zen muttering his name as he –

The entrepreneur coughed, mostly in surprise and the other part was because he was trying to distract himself. He couldn’t be thinking that way.

Zen had asked him if he was okay, and when Jumin stopped coughing, he answered that he was alright.

“I guess something is wrong with both our phones, allow me to do something. Don’t hang up, I’ll put you in speaker”. And with that, he clicked on the RFA messenger app.

**_\- Jumin Han has logged in –_ **

**Jumin Han:** Saeyoung.

 **Jumin Han:** Whenever you can, take a look at mine and Zen’s phones. There seems to be something wrong with both of them.

 **Jumin Han:** Peculiar, but true.

But there seemed to be something wrong with the messenger as well, even though he had pressed send in all the messages, the text didn’t appear on his screen.

 _“Something wrong?”_ He heard the albino. _“You seem to be sighing too much, even for an emotionless prick”._

He ignored the feeling that came from hearing that comment, simply shrugging it off. “I’m not emotionless, and I have problems with the messenger. The texts won’t send”

The actor huffed. “Then I guess we’re stuck with each other until someone fixes this… And I know you’re not emotionless”. The last thing was barely more than a whisper, yet he heard it clearly. Although Jumin chose not to mention it.

He considered what the albino was telling him, and dropped his portfolio back in the couch, as well as his suit jacket. “Would you like a cup of coffee? I have no other option than to skip work today, seeing as I can't make phone calls. The office phone malfunctioned”.

_“Only if it’s a latte”._

“Anything you’d like, Zen”.

_“… Shut up, Jerkmin”._

And Jumin laughed, getting inside the elevator to get a car.

★★★★★★

Saeran was woken up by something heavy falling over him. His headphones fell from his head and, well, now he was pissed. He pushed the idiot who had thrown himself at him to the ground, and may or may have not kicked him as he fell.

Saeyoung just groaned, laughed for a while and then stood up. "Helloooo~ Little Brother~" He said, pulling out his phone out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Saeyoung?" He said dryly, merely glaring at the other for interrupting his precious sleep. He looked at the clock, which marked that the time was 7:50 am. It was too early to be awake. "I'm not awake enough for your bullshit".

His brother hummed, and jumped back into the bed, forcing Saeran to move to the side. Classic of the annoying twin. "You did something with the couple's phones didn't you? Log in the chatroom, _paw-lease_ ~"

Saeran scoffed, but still reached towards the bedside table to grab his phone.

  * **_Saeran has logged in -_**
  * **_Private mode activated -_**



**MC** **:** Sooooo Saeran!

 **MC:** What did you do???

 **Saeran:** Hacked.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wait. What?!

 **Saeran:** I hacked into their phones.

 **Saeran:** They can only call and text each other now. And if either sends a message through this we will see it, but they won't.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow! That's so awesome Saeran!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** And you're so creative too, I never would have come up with that idea!

 **Saeran:** ... Thanks, Yoosung.

 **707:** I'm so proud of my little brother T^T

 **707:** Very soon he'll leave the nest and I'll be aloneee

 **V:** Hahahaha

 **Saeran:** Shut up, dumbass.

 **Saeran:** I don't think I'll find a mattress this soft in a while.

 **707:** Saeran... c':

 **V:** How are things going with them? Did his plan work?

 **707:** Well, according to the GPS, they're both together.

 **MC:** That means it did work!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Well, I have to admit that it was a great plan.

  * **_Private mode deactivated -_**



**V:** Why don't we do something different next? A group thing, or something similar.

 **707:** MOVIES

 **MC:** I actually have to go now, so why don't we discuss this later?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I gtg too T-T

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** To hell. I mean, school.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** It sounds great tho!

 **V:** I understand. Goodbye everyone.

  * **_Jaehee Kang has logged off -_**
  * **_Yoosung_** ** _★_** ** _has logged off -_**
  * **_MC has logged off -_**
  * **_V has logged off -_**
  * **_707 has logged off -_**
  * **_Saeran has logged off -_**



"Do you want Honey Buddha Chips with milk or should I ask Vanderwood to buy some cereal?" Asked his brother once Saeran had left the phone back in the bedside table.

"I want sleep. Get the _fuck_ out of my room".

"Love you too~"

★★★★★★

By the time the clock had hit three in the afternoon, Zen could agree that the day hadn’t gone bad. He wouldn’t admit to Jumin’s face but the other was quite funny, and nice to hang out with, and he definitely didn’t enjoy the pasta that Jumin bought him at that one Italian restaurant.

Seriously, Jumin fucking Han didn’t need to buy him pasta.

Or **_another_** gift.

He just couldn’t stop staring at the phone case Jumin had bought him. It was a completely black with the exception of the white ‘Z’ painted in there. It was really beautiful.

And of course, it came as a surprise when, in the middle of their walk, Jumin suddenly entered a shop only to come back with that. He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt this strange tingling sensation and he was trying hard to hide a smile when that happened.

“I noticed that your phone’s case was pretty worn out, I thought you’d like this”. The entrepreneur had said as he handed it over, with a smile.

Zen needed to stop feeling all mushy and soft when he was around the businessman, that _wasn’t_ good. At all.

He swore he had seen two girls – a brunette and a dark haired one – smile and coo from the corner of his eyes, but he wasn’t sure. And he hoped that they had been fawning over him. Not Jumin.

He ignored how the thought of them fawning over Jumin brought a boiling sensation in his stomach. ~~He wasn’t jealous.~~

“Are you alright, Zen? You seemed distracted”. Said Jumin, turning around to face the albino.

Why the fuck was he looking at him like that? It wasn’t the usual cold hearted gaze he had.

“Yeah, I’m fine”. He said, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

His heart was beating fast in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by both of us!
> 
> Art made by the amazing bambz-art!

 

> MC: It’s a beautiful day!  
>    
>  Jaehee Kang: We should do something together  
>    
>  V: Agreed, it’s been awhile since we went out as a group.  
>    
>  ZEN: Like what?  
>    
>  707: Let’s go to the fair~!! ✧◕ヮ◕✧  
>    
>  ZEN: We’ve already been to the fair
> 
> Yoosung★: Oh? Since when :3  
>    
>  Saeran: ‘We’?  
>    
>  ZEN: Since  
>  ZEN: Ehm  
>  ZEN: No no, I misspoke  
>  ZEN: I’ve never been there  
>    
>  Jumin Han: …  
>    
>  MC: Great!  
>  MC: Then it’s settled, let’s all go!  
>    
>  Jaehee Kang: I don’t know if it’s something for me.  
>    
>  MC: Jaehee, it’s not the same without you (;﹏;)  
>    
>  707: MC’s secret weapon has been activated!  
>    
>  Jaehee Kang: Ah! I will go, MC!  
>  Jaehee Kang: Don’t cry!  
>    
>  MC: Yaaayyy!!  
>    
>  Jumin Han: I really should finish writing these reports.  
>    
>  V: Come on Jumin, it’s Sunday.  
>  V: Zen, you will be there, I hope?  
>    
>  ZEN: Hah… I suppose I can’t refuse if everyone wants to see me  
>    
>  Jumin Han: Alright, I’ll join.  
>    
>  MC: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>    
>  Yoosung★: Saeran, you’re not going to protest as well, right?  
>    
>  Saeran: Saeyoung is already dragging me out the door ⌐.⌐  
>    
>  707: Whoo~!

★★★★★★ 

V looked around the car, slightly uncomfortable as he sat in the co-pilot seat. “Honestly, Saeyoung, you didn’t have to pick me up”.  
  
The redhead in question was driving, but V swore the hacker had rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath before he started to talk. “It’s faster this way! Besides, if you had called a cab you might have end up lost in an alternative universe, or in a time loop”. He laughed, and the photographer heard Saeran scoff and mutter various curse words. V couldn’t help but smile a little at the words of the older twin.  
  
“Saeyoung, I think you just missed the fair because you were distracted with V.” Saeran said as he placed his phone back in his pocket, annoyed. “Seriously…”  
  
The oldest of the three chuckled, looking around to check. Saeyoung had indeed missed the fair, but his eyes were still in the road. “Your brother is probably looking for a better spot to park his car, Saeran”.  
  
Saeyoung immediately nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah! I can’t just let my baby park in the main entrance!”  
  
V saw through the rear-view mirror how Saeran raised a brow in a mocking manner. He mouthed something as well, his attitude reminding him of the way his own sister used to act when she was a teenager. It was quite obvious that the younger twin did care about his family, he just had a rough way to express it. Actually, if he thought about it, maybe that was what had happened with Zen and Jumin; although V couldn’t be sure.  
  
The car skidded to a halt, and the owner parked it neatly between two other cars. The walk to the fair wasn’t a long one and when they arrived at the entrance, he was surprised to see that everyone was already there. Saeyoung pouted, before laughing out loud. “I was supposed to be the very first one to arrive!” He faked a sob, hiding his face in his hands. “My life is ruined~!”  
  
Jumin, who was standing quite close  – but not enough – to Zen, crossed his arms over his chest, looking completely bored. “Hello. What did you have planned, Saeyoung? I would like not to waste too much time.”  
  
The redhead in question released another fake sob, before he started to laugh maniacally, like those villains in Disney movies. “Calm down, Mr. Fuzzypants!” He twirled around, pausing a moment. “We’ll be exploring the haunted house!” The hacker now resembled the Cheshire cat, his grin bigger than Zen’s ego.  
  
Zen’s eyes widened for a fraction of time, and Jumin tensed. That didn’t go unnoticed by Saeyoung, who immediately smirked and teased them both for being scared. The albino scoffed, avoiding the shorter’s gaze. “Of course I’m not scared, it’s only a haunted house, not anything to be afraid of. It’s probably just some amateur’s work”. He crossed his arms over his chest, and maybe he didn’t notice, but V saw how Zen got closer to Jumin. He wondered if something had happened during those times the RFA wasn’t there to see them, but the photographer doubted it.  
  
V took a deep breath, “Let’s go then. I heard it was pretty popular, two girls were advertising it in front of the art gallery yesterday. Maybe they work here”.  
  
They all followed the hacker who had apparently memorized the map of the fair, and soon they arrived at the haunted house. It was big, black and it looked very old. MC declared herself the twin of the girl who had handed them the tickets, and both of them, plus Saeyoung who barged in, took a picture together. The friend of the girl selling tickets – a girl with dark hair – had asked for a photo with Jumin, Zen and surprisingly, with the photographer as well.  
  
V swore that as he entered the haunted house, one of them whispered ‘Good luck’. He was slowly starting to regret coming in the haunted house. But he hoped it would be more fun and watching as the couple got closer rather than screaming.  
  
He _hoped._  
   
★★★★★★  
   
The creaking floorboards, the sounds of howling wind and distant shrill laughter, the dim lights flickering on and off, the furniture that shook the moment they got too close - Zen tried so very hard not let it get to him and failed miserably, goosebumps covering his skin. Thank goodness he was wearing his jacket, he would never have lived it down if Seven saw it. His acting skills came to good use, forcing his arms to remain in a relaxed position, keeping his expression as bored as possible. No way in hell would he admit these props scare him. But just in case, he stayed close, right behind the entire RFA, its younger members happily laughing and screaming at every dummy and animated painting that popped up. V looked way too peaceful, casually strolling through the haunted house like it was a park and he swore Jaehee yawned.  
  
Jumin was near him; he swore the executive inched closer with every step they took. Despite his cold façade, it was clear Trust Fund felt just as unsettled and it gave him comfort to know he wasn’t the only one. Had the others not been with them, he would have asked if they could leave and no doubt Jumin would comply.  
  
Zen worried his lip. Strange how he felt so comfortable around him now. In the past days, Jumin had shown to be so much more than the robot he took him for. That nagging warm feeling in his chest was still ever present, and for the first time he didn’t want it to go away.  
  
Suddenly the lights fell out. A loud thunderclap made his heart stop, making the actor curse loudly at the jumpscare. Someone bumped into him and there was no doubt in his mind who it was, not with that cologne. Warm fingers brushed past his and it was too tempting to grab them, but he resisted.  
  
When the lights came back on after a few seconds, he readied himself for another moving animatronic that never came. However… the rest of the RFA was gone. Zen quickly whipped his head around but the two of them were completely alone. How could they have possibly run off so fast?!  
  
“Jumin, do you think…?”  
  
Even frowning, Jumin looked more scared than angry. “I think whoever is in charge of lighting should be fired.”  
  
Oy vey. Zen was torn between telling him how haunted houses worked, yelling at him for missing the obvious or just running the hell away, but he didn’t want to leave anyone behind. What if the rest had gotten lost? Though thinking about it more, it was likely they had ran off in their excitement.  
  
A high-pitched scream made them both jump and Jumin latched onto Zen’s arm, as the shadow of a witch raced past the wooden wall. He could feel the other’s heartbeat going a million miles per hour. His fear temporarily made way for embarrassment. This was way too intimate. What if someone saw them?  
  
Wait, why was that the foremost worry on his mind?  
  
“H-hey, you’re-“  
  
Something went thump and Zen couldn’t think anymore, instead clinging onto the executive’s jacket, all pretense of courage lost.  
   
  
   
Jumin didn’t even bother to try and deny it around the albino. He grabbed onto the other’s arm because he was scared, and judging by Zen’s alarmed face, the actor was as well. It made him feel a little bit better that Zen trusted him enough to drop his act.  
  
The only thing he could think about when the other hugged him was how warm and perfect it seemed, and the executive placed an arm around Zen’s waist in hopes of bringing some comfort. The atmosphere was already creepy and the red lights continuously flickering only helped in making it more terrifying.  
  
The place around them seemed to be a dining room, but it was completely different from the one in his penthouse. The curtains by the “window” were ripped, wind causing them to move and project shadows on the wall. The table and chairs were completely covered in what he thought were dust and spider webs… and was that a skull? A chill ran through his spine and Jumin could swear he saw someone hiding under the table, hoping the creators of the place didn’t contract any actors. There were several different props on his left, including a coffin, a chest, and several other things he didn’t identify. Jumin unconsciously brought Zen closer when he noticed that the coffin was shaking.  
  
“J-Jumin?” The slightly shorter man asked, turning so that he could look at the entrepreneur. “Can we please get out of here?”  
  
The way the actor was looking at him was quite adorable, in any other situation Jumin might have leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Wait what.  
  
He meant _admire_ him, there was no way he wanted to kiss Zen.    
  
A loud thud brought him back to reality as the coffin fell and a scream echoed from inside it, making them both jump.  
  
Startled, he nodded quickly. “Let’s get out of here, who knows what might happen next.”  
  
As if on cue, several props started to fall and screams echoed all over the place. It seemed like someone or several people were getting murdered inside the haunted house. Jumin grabbed Zen’s hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling him as he started to run. His heart was beating hard in his chest from the terrifying experience and because of something else he didn’t identify yet, it didn’t matter, right now he just wanted to get out of the spooky haunted house. They ran until they found an exit that led right back to the place where they entered the haunted house. It was like a maze, or built specifically so they could return to the starting point. He recognized the two girls who had attended them. They were giggling, and in that moment, he couldn’t care less.  
  
“That was quite… terrifying.” He whispered, looking back at Zen.  
  
The albino nodded, a blush starting to present in his face as he squeezed Jumin’s fingers. “Yeah… Let’s get some drinks. We’ll call the RFA later.”  
  
Jumin smiled, pulling the actor with him to look for a place where they sold drinks, and hopefully accepted credit cards.  
   
★★★★★★  
   
This was awesome! Perhaps the best plan ever concocted in the history of the universe. Seven could not stop grinning, almost wanted to cackle but held himself back as he posed behind one of the empty paintings. Zen was so close to Jumin, they would practically melt together if they tried any harder, the two men practically pissing their pants.  
  
Little did they know that the RFA had quickly bolted away when the lights fell out, hiding in props behind the two. Everyone was wearing the same shit-eating grin he was; even Jaehee looked absolutely diabolical from under the dining table.  
Close to him, the curtains rustled. Shocked, he looked to his side, only to feel relief when it was V, holding his camera ready. The photographer gave him a reassuring smile and Seven sighed, feeling slightly more calm. It was easy to claim the adrenaline came from feeling giddy about his favorite duo, but in truth he also felt frightened by the haunted house.  
  
_Focus!_ The time was nigh - if there was anything that would make people realize their true feelings, it would be in the face of danger. It was too bad he couldn’t hear what Jumin and Zen were saying, with all the spooky sound effects around him.  
  
Yoosung had chosen the coffin as his hiding place, but it was just a bit too close to the couple and Seven frantically motioned for him to back away, lest he get spotted. The blond got the hint and quickly retreated inside. Unfortunately his speed cost him, his weight made the coffin wobble and to everyone’s dismay, it fell over right next to the two, his panicked yelp warped by the prop. The two men quickly stepped away from it, both of them whiter than the ghosts they’d come across.  
  
Just as MC glanced over to him, most likely wondering whether or not they should help Yoosung up, the most terrifying figure ran in, wearing a white mask and holding a club. The group stared at him. Another prop? Wait, was it breathing…?!  
Said prop skidded to a halt right as it entered and turned to face him, eyes so dark, like staring at death.  
  
“AAAAAAH!” Seven couldn’t stop himself from screaming, falling backwards, the frame he was leaning on falling to the ground. This caused a chain reaction, hearing the other members shout out in fright. As he scrambled back up, he saw Jaehee running towards the prop to punch it, but MC ran into her and pulled her away. Seven felt a hand on his shoulder, urgently pushing him towards the exit as well. When he glanced back, Zen and Jumin were long gone.  
  
There would be more time to feel sad about once they all got away from the killer prop.  
   
★★★★★★  
   
Those idiots! Saeran facepalmed against his plastic mask, wondering how in the world people like his brother could learn so many languages and yet be scared of an obvious costume. It had been a good choice, blending in with his surroundings more, but had he known everyone would react like this he would have decided otherwise.  
  
The coffin on the ground shook and Saeran continued his original plan of going over to him, yanking the jarred door open to find the wide-eyed blond inside.  
  
“Saeran? Thanks!” Yoosung exclaimed as the younger twin helped him up. “Wait, where are the others…?” He peered at Saeran, who shook his head while trying his best not to roll his eyes.  
  
“Thanks to my _moron_ brother and the rest, this plan backfired too.”  
  
Yoosung looked a little deflated, then smiled. It surprised him every time how positive the youngest member of the RFA was. “Well, we just gotta try again!”  
  
It was nothing short of a miracle that Jumin and Zen hadn’t figured out what they were doing, Saeran thought as he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

 

> Jumin Han: A photoshoot?
> 
> MC: Yes!  
>  MC: We think it would be perfect to promote the RFA!
> 
> Jumin Han: Isn’t Zen more appropriate for this kind of thing?
> 
> MC: Oh, he will be there too!
> 
> ZEN: I will?
> 
> MC: Up and coming musical and executive director of C&R together on a flyer  
>  MC: The two most influential members of the RFA!  
>  MC: It’s bound to get people interested
> 
> ZEN: I’m blushing (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
>  ZEN: I don’t think I’m that popular yet, but okay
> 
> Jumin Han: I suppose if my agenda allows it.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’ve already scheduled it in for tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Han.
> 
> Jumin Han: That’s convenient.
> 
> MC: Great!  
>  MC: I’ll be there as well to help coordinate
> 
> Jaehee Kang: See you all tomorrow.
> 
> \- Jaehee Kang has logged out -  
>  \- MC has logged out -
> 
> ZEN: Wouldn’t it make more sense to get the entire RFA on the photo?
> 
> Jumin Han: Hmmm.

***

Practice took longer than expected. By the time he walked into the lounge room of RFA’s Headquarters, everyone was already there - MC, Jaehee, Jumin and a small camera crew busy setting up lighting and screens. The crew didn’t give Zen a chance to greet everyone, grabbing him and bringing him over to the ornate sofa, instructing him to sit down next to the executive. While Jumin wore his usual suit, handsome as always, _he couldn’t even deny,_ he was only wearing his motorcycle outfit - he had hoped to change to something classier beforehand. It made him feel a little insecure.

“You look fine, don’t worry.” Jumin whispered, startling him a little. Was he that obvious to read?

Bashfully, Zen scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks.” This earned him a small smile, making him do the same.

MC gave him a thumbs up while one woman moved them closer together and another made practice shots. Jumin’s leg brushed against his and he clutched the pillow next to him, trying to keep down a blush.

There it was again, the floating feeling. Being around the executive didn’t bother him anymore; in fact, after having spent a good hour calming down in the nearest café and laughing about the rest of the RFA in the haunted house, he found himself wishing the day would never end. His soda had lost its chill by the time he drank it, so caught up with what Jumin had to say.

He remembered acting like this in a romantic play. This warm, never-ending feeling… But he wasn’t acting now.

The sudden realization hit him like a brick and for a moment he was stunned.

“Zen, are you alright? I told you, you look fine.” Dark eyes gazed at him in worry and he felt himself going tomato-red. Damn it, he really was handsome. Damn it, he knew what this feeling was. Oh no, why Jumin of all people?! He wanted to leave and to stay at the same time, awkwardly shifting his stance.

Upon realizing they had an audience that were inspecting their every detail, he quickly crossed his arms. “Trust Fund is too close, urgh!”

“Do it for the RFA promotion, Zen, please?” MC begged him. Zen made himself sigh, trying to keep up the act. Jumin looked visibly upset for a second before regaining his composure.

Crap, now he felt guilty. That wasn’t what he wanted.

As blasé as possible, he stretched his arms on the couch rest. With the hand behind Jumin’s back, he gently touched him, hoping his damndest that Jumin understood he was just pretending to be an asshole. Jumin stiffened slightly before relaxing, his eyes darting to him quick before looking straight ahead at the camera crew. A shiver went through him when he saw the slightest of pink tinge appear on the older man’s cheeks.

It wasn’t because of him, right? It was just wishful thinking, because of what he now knew...

One of the crew moved a screen around, making the light shine harshly in their faces. Now that he thought about it, it was really hot under all those spotlights.

Sure enough, even he could feel sweat form on his back. Seeing as the crew were still busy with their equipment, he took off his leather jacket, breathing out in relief when the cool air hit his skin. Good thing he was wearing a white tank top. The crew ordered for them to stop moving now and he resumed his former position immediately. His heart was racing. Putting his arm around Jumin was so tempting. No wonder Jumin did it in the cinema.

But no way, no way would he be okay with Zen doing the same, not when it was obvious instead of an accident… surely?

***

When Zen took off his jacket, MC knew she should be watching Jumin’s reaction. Instead her eyes fell on Jaehee, who gushed at the sight and took out her smartphone to make pictures. Just for the fansite, she knew, but something ugly reared its head inside her. Feeling confused, she turned to leave the room.

The hallway was quiet, allowing her to collect her thoughts. The rest of the RFA was getting demotivated in their mission to get them together, and it was her idea in the first place. She really should stay on track.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, and she turned to a concerned Jaehee. “MC, are you alright?”

MC nodded sheepishly. “I guess all the warm lights in there made me dizzy.”

Jaehee gasped. “Next time, just say so! I don’t want you to faint! Let’s go get a cool drink, the crew are handling the rest.”

The assistant gave her no room to protest, gently nudging her towards the front door. One drink couldn’t hurt, she guessed.

***

A bead of sweat rolled from Zen’s neck right into his top and Jumin couldn’t stop staring. What was this? Why couldn’t he pull away his gaze? Of course, he had seen the actor with the top on before in his many selfies in the chat, but never from this close and not so… transparent. He was hyper-aware of Zen’s warm arm behind him, his leg flush against his own and honestly, he too wanted to take off his suit jacket. Feeling a bit heated seemed normal around Zen lately, but now he was _melting._

This wasn’t becoming of a C&R director. He let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, trying to focus.

Multiple times he fiddled with his sleeves, but his eyes kept wandering back to Zen’s body. The actor didn’t need a wig, or makeup, or expensive clothes - if anything, that DVD did not do the real deal any justice.

“No wonder I want you to model for me.”

What were these thoughts? He forced himself to look away, knowing this was highly unprofessional. Zen’s eyes were wide from shock.

Wait, had he said that out loud?

Jumin started to burn up. It wasn’t possible to have interpreted that in any other way.

Mentally he shook his head and re-focused on the camera crew. For some reason, Jaehee and MC were both gone. One of the women walked over to them holding two sets of cat ears. He swore he had seen the two women of the crew before.

“For the photoshoot!” She smiled a little too deviously.

He had no problem wearing the ears, it didn’t bother him that people knew about his fondness for cats. But Zen wouldn’t like this, he knew very well. They should give them a different prop, or leave them as they are.

Sure enough, Zen complained and even sneezed - before, to his utmost surprise, accepting the ears. “I suppose I should start practicing… For when I do your commercial.” He whispered, his voice.. Flirtatious? Did he hear that right?

Jumin gaped at him. “I thought you didn’t want to do that.”

“Well yea, I am allergic, but… I admit I mostly said no just because I thought you were a jerk. But you’re actually really… nice.” The demure actor sniffled a bit and put the ears on his head.

That made him blink. “Interesting. You’re the first person to call me nice.”

”Really?” Surprised, Zen faced him. The white faux fur blended perfectly with his hair. Combined with his loose top and tight, knee-ripped jeans, he was like a wild cat, oozing that animalistic lust, yet his sly smile reminded Jumin that he was very human, and capable of taking him on.

Dear. **_God._ **

And all this time he thought he wanted Zen to do the advertisement with Elizabeth to enhance _her_ beauty. That it had to be Zen, simply because he was part of the RFA, already there, all the excuses he gave a confused Assistant Kang when she reminded him it was easier and faster to hire the best model of the most popular agency.

What a fool he was.

“I can arrange another commercial for you. Something with tea cups.” He whispered so fast he was almost unintelligible. No one else was allowed to see Zen like this except him. After the shoot, he would insist on keeping these pictures for his own private gallery.

“You don’t have to do that, I can…” Zen trailed off and gulped. “Jumin… When you look at me like that, what am I supposed to think…”

Jumin crossed his legs, almost high from all the impulses. He reached around with his arm, grabbing hold of Zen’s shoulder. “Let’s _discuss_ this after the shoot in the dressing room.” It wasn’t a polite request, innuendo impossible to miss. He didn’t care anymore. Now that he knew what he wanted, what he had been feeling, nothing would deter him.

The actor blushed fiercely. Jumin waited for the telltale protest, as the actor was dreadfully honest towards him about his feelings. When none came, when Zen bit his lip, his heart soared.

The entire camera crew, both men and women, looked rather flustered at the two of them wearing cat ears, stumbling to make the photos they were paid to shoot. When they asked him to smile, his smirk could not be contained.

***

The crew were a bit too efficient, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem - except Jumin and Zen had left by the time they returned. MC apologized over and over for having multiple drinks but Jaehee refused to accept it. Besides, not only did she have a fun and relaxing work afternoon with MC, the photos looked amazing. Unlike their other failed plans, this one made it worthwhile.

Hearing that Mr. Han wanted to look through them personally made her raise her eyebrows. Was he that worried about his image just because he posed with Zen? In most of the images the actor was casually leaning back while Jumin had his typical business expression. Nothing unusual, and sadly, nothing hinting towards romance.

She turned to MC who peered at the photos on the laptop with sparkles in her eyes. Something told Jaehee they’d be seeing one of the pictures on the RFA’s website very soon, especially the one with cat ears; Seven was going to be ecstatic. The thought of the oncoming chatroom chaos made her chuckle and sigh at the same time.

Together with the camera crew they left the building, MC already thinking out loud what they could possibly do next, unaware whom they were leaving behind.

***

Zen had barely closed the door of the dressing room when he felt a warm presence behind him. He turned to face Jumin, whose face was so intense it sent cold shocks through his body. He stood very, very close, so close there was no such thing as a personal bubble anymore, and Zen's voice abandoned him. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation from the executive, whose hands were gently resting on his shoulders, and frustration started to bubble up. Just as Zen grabbed the front of his jacket, ready to ask what he was doing, if he was going to do something, Jumin lunged forward and kissed him.

His brain short-circuited, feeling those warm- no, _hot_ , slightly chapped lips against his, his skin tingling from the contact. His body reeled from the sudden lightning that shot through his mind, making him lean away. The loss of contact seemed to annoy Jumin, who chased him, held his shoulders tight, giving him no time to recover and kissed him with more fervor, pushing him against the door. Zen couldn't help but let out a moan, feeling Jumin shiver, couldn't stop himself from pulling Jumin close, drinking in every part of his former enemy, startled at how much he wanted, how much he _needed_ this.

A little voice in his head asked him how the hell he was going to explain this to the RFA. It quickly shut up as a low guttural groan came from the executive, sending blood rushing to all the wrong areas of Zen's body.

After what had to be several minutes, his lungs started screaming and he pulled at Jumin’s hair, forcing his head back. Both of them gasped for air, their noses almost touching, staring at the other, not a word said. Just the sound of him breathing was making him go mad. He had it bad... And he loved it.

Jumin looked flushed and Zen had never seen him like this, but he already knew he liked this look on him more than when he was being serious. Like magnetism they moved towards each other again. Jumin kissed him passionately, one firm hand now behind his neck, the other gripping his side almost painfully and he could feel both their heartbeats going a million miles a minute. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his lips, his fingers caressing his lower head, wanting it to never go away. A tongue brushed past his lower lip and he gasped, allowing it in.

The executive French kissed him rather clumsily and Zen opened his eyes, felt his inner beast growl in frustration, this was not good enough, it had to be better, he wanted **_more!_** He shoved the dark-haired man against the nearby wall and captured his mouth immediately, not letting Jumin take a chance to breathe. His flexible tongue made Jumin gasp and groan and it took all Zen had not to smile wickedly. Soon again oxygen became scarce but he ignored it, refused to leave the warm body that was now pinned under his. His brain moved on auto-pilot as their tongues wrestled, his arms wrapping around Jumin, unsure where his body ended and Jumin started.

When the older man tried to regain dominance by turning them around, his back now flush against the wall, Zen was faintly aware that their cat ears had fallen off.

 _Jumin is a fast learner,_ was the last coherent thought on his mind, before that tongue dove back in, a leg shoved between his and roaming hands made him forget everything around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is far from over. :D


	9. Chapter 9

It was **hot.**  
  
Everything around him felt like it was on fire, or perhaps it was just him. Either way, Zen couldn't care less, not when his mind was completely occupied thinking about how good this felt. Jumin's fingers brushing over his clothes, the rustling sound those made when Zen pulled to collar of the other's suit – just because he wanted to get closer to the entrepreneur – and Jumin's groans of protest.  
  
It felt incredibly right. Jumin's lips against his own, their bodies pressed against each other, and the lingering feeling those cold fingers left over his skin was driving him crazy.  
  
If anyone had told Zen two months ago that he would have fallen and hard for the stupid CEO in front of him, he would have had a fit of rage. But a lot had happened the past few weeks, it made him realize things, learn and in the end, it got him to admit that he had, indeed, fallen for _the_ Jumin Han.  
  
A tug on his ponytail made him gasp, and he could feel a shiver running down his spine. That lone action brought him out of his daydreaming, and he took the chance to pull away from those hungry lips. He knew that his cheeks were flushed, Zen felt them burning, the actor was panting, trying hard to regain control of his breath.  
  
Jumin was in a similar state, his cheeks were a bit pink, his shoulders kept moving up and down as he breathed deeply. Sweat was running down his neck, and his inner beast was telling Zen that he should do something about it, go all out. The only word to describe the look in the entrepreneur's eyes was desire, and Zen felt proud it was because of him, that he was the _only_ one that could make Jumin Han look like a sexy and handsome idiot, even if he already was one. Although Zen was reconsidering his opinion and thinking of a better word than idiot.  
  
"I like you." The man in front of him muttered, and he could feel that now familiar overwhelming feeling settling in the base of his stomach.  
  
"Who couldn't?" He replied, smirking. Zen knew perfectly well he shouldn't be brushing it off, he understood Jumin now, the entrepreneur wouldn't do things to harm people, not on purpose. But he couldn't help but worry, if his own family had turned their backs on him, who said he couldn't?  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Zen, and it's more than just liking your looks. That only comes as a bonus, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Trust this man to get his heart to do flips inside his chest. The feeling in his stomach only got stronger, and his doubts simply started to fly away. He had realized his feelings in the photo shoot, and now he was accepting them and their consequences.  
  
He had fallen in love with _Jerk_ – Jumin Han, a man who belonged perfectly to the only part of the world Zen absolutely hated. But in the course of weeks, and unusual meetings happening out of nowhere, the man had proven Zen he was more than just a person who threw money away without a care in the world.  
  
He took a deep breath, "I know. I was just kidding, but I feel the exact same way about you, jerk. And I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner." Zen blurted out, looking off to the side because he _didn't_ smile when Jumin smiled, and that _didn't_ make him feel extremely happy.  
  
Jumin leaned back in, and Zen accepted the kiss eagerly. He parted his lips when a tongue brushed against them, allowing it access inside his mouth. The businessman tugged on his ponytail again when the actor closed his eyes, and the moan he released was muffled by the kiss.  
  
"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." The other mumbled, between kisses, pulling back to – _oh god_ – lick over his collarbone. The feeling of it moving around only made him bite his lower lip, he wouldn't give the jerk the reaction he probably wanted.  
  
Zen shuddered, grabbing the entrepreneur by his shoulders, with the intentions of pushing him away. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he wanted, no, _needed_ _**more**_. He was trying hard to keep the beast inside. "And I didn't know you were such a tease. Fuck you."  
  
"It's going to be the other way around this time, _Hyun_." Zen could just _see_ the smirk on the other's face, what an asshole. And no, he wasn't blushing because the jerk had muttered his name in a tone that just expressed a very strong need.  
  
But he definitely liked the way his name sounded in that moment.  
  
He took Jumin's hands in his own when they wandered too far, and the actor pulled away. His lungs were protesting harshly, so he took deep breaths – more like pants – before he started to talk. "Not in here." It was a simple phrase, but Jumin nodded, getting the meaning behind it.  
  
"Driver Kim is waiting outside."  
  
"My house is closer."  
  
★★★★★★  
  
They both exited the building after making sure that there wasn't a single proof of the recent events. Both of them agreed that they wouldn't like people to think the two of them had been doing more than just making out. Even though Jumin didn't mind if people stared at him, there was no way he could avoid the jealousy if they kept ogling at his Zen.  
  
Maybe he had to start working on that, and in his possessiveness as well.  
  
He opened the back door of the car in front of him and allowed the albino inside it first, hoping in right after Zen had settled in a comfortable position. He was leaning against the other car door when Jumin hoped inside, the collar of his jacket pulled down and his shirt along with it, if he looked closely, Jumin could see a bit of the skin in his shoulder.  
  
Right before he closed the door, he thought he saw two girls – was that his bartender? – high five each other, but the idea was dismissed when the man next to him basically jumped into his lap. A familiar pair of lips crashed against his own, and he groaned when Zen threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling it softly. In return, his grip on the other's neck got harder, and who was he to resist the temptation of pulling that ponytail?  
  
By the time Driver Kim parked the car in the sidewalk near the house, the jacket of his suit was completely wrinkled, his hair was messy, and once again little drops of sweat ran down his neck. Zen presented the same things Jumin did, sweat, messy hair and clothes. There were other things that he could appreciate, like just how swollen his lips were, and he knew that the collar of the black jacket hid some red marks scattered in his neck, of course, Jumin made sure they weren't easy to spot.  
  
Wordlessly, the albino grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car, rushing to his house. He pulled the keys out of his jacket, inserting them in the keyhole in a hurry. The entrepreneur got pushed inside, he had nearly forgotten just how strong Zen was.  
  
Jumin looked around the room, amazed by how clean the place was, even though Zen was constantly complaining this days about how he never had a lot of time to be in his place. But all of those thoughts went out the window when he saw what was in a table right in the middle of the room.  
  
There was a teddy bear right there, the same that he had won that one time in the fair. He wanted to laugh when he remembered Zen's reaction about what the girl had said, if he saw the girl again, maybe now the other wouldn't be as surprised as he was back then.

He didn’t laugh. He just couldn’t. Not when he saw that big vase with roses in it, most of them looking a bit worn out, as if Zen had kept them there for weeks, and the jealousy started to grow in his body. Whoever had sent the roses must have been someone pretty important, if not, Jumin was sure the albino would have thrown them away the moment the petals started to fall – and there were some surrounding the vase.

“Who gave you those?” He muttered, turning around and crossing his arms.

Zen raised his eyebrows but laughed it off, brushing his hair out of his shoulder. “Jumin, come on, it’s nothing to hide now. You’re the one who sent them.” He took a few steps closer to the entrepreneur, uncrossing his arms and pulling one of his hands so that it settled nicely against one of the man’s cheeks.

The gesture was sweet, and it made some butterflies flutter around his stomach. But as stubborn as he was, he didn’t want the other to notice, Jumin still wanted to find out about the roses before he got _too_ distracted by the white haired beauty in front of him. “I did not send those roses.”

Zen huffed, dropping his hand and walking towards the vase. There was a small white envelope next to it, and Jumin only noticed because of Zen taking it in his hands. “I can’t believe you don’t remember, you jerk.”

He didn’t say anything as he opened the envelope, pulling a small card, it was white and it had a message, apparently hand-written in it. His eyes widened as he read the words on the paper over and over, that was his name, even if the message hadn’t been written by him.

“I didn’t send this… and before you say anything, I think I know what happened.” He was angry, but after this, Jumin would definitely let Jaehee leave on the holidays he knew she deserved. Probably. “I didn’t get this flowers for you, and I’m positively sure the flower shop or Assistant Kang must have made a mistake. The roses were supposed to go to a client’s birthday party.”

  
Zen laughed, rolling his eyes, definitely not the reaction that Jumin had been expecting. “It has my name in the envelope, and it the back of the card, Jumin. I already told you there’s nothing wrong about the flowers, it was quite the sweet gesture.”

“You’re not listening to me.”

“Are you saying that it’s possible Jaehee could have tricked you? It doesn’t seem to be something she would do.”

He tried to recall what he had been doing that day, before the call, Jumin had been checking some reports, and after the call… V had called him, he hurried to an elevator because Elizabeth 3rd’s safety had been in risk. He remember how confused he felt when the elevator went down instead of up, Zen entered, angrily rambling about some roses…

_Ah._

Jumin understood now.

He took a deep breath, laughing a little bit, how dense could he be to not realize this sooner? “It wasn’t only Assistant Kang, Hyun. The whole RFA has been tricking us all this time.”

Zen tilted his head in confusion, exposing more of his collarbone, and now he could admire the red marks scattered there. “What do you mean by that?”

“The same day you received the roses, I got a call from V saying Seven was going to steal Elizabeth, I headed to the elevator and that thing went down, that’s when I encountered you. Now, that was the first time something like that happened, and then the elevator got stuck, another first. Not even five minutes later Assistant Kang called me and she already had the matter under her watch, it normally takes more than just five minutes to notice something in the building is acting up.”

“Wait a second, are you saying what I think you're saying?”

Jumin walked further down the room, sitting on the couch as Zen followed. “Probably.”

★★★★★★

“So, all this time the RFA members have been playing as matchmakers?” He asked, sitting up correctly as he loosely played with a strand of his hair. Jumin shuffled for a moment beside him, settling in whatever comfortable position he came up with. And he was so close, Zen had to scoot away a short distance before going right back beside the entrepreneur.

“Yes. Saeran or Saeyoung were probably the ones to hack the elevator, and our phones. V and Jaehee left their things on purpose, they invited us to the haunted house that day because they wanted to see how the progress was going. And MC organized the photo shoot because of clear reasons.”

Zen hummed, turning around and moving until he was leaning against Jumin’s chest. The raven’s ams wrapped around his back, and he released a _very_ happy sigh. “So… alright they did that, and Yoosung was probably the one who got us both to come to that one café. Why don't we just tell them about us then?”

He pulled out his phone, ready to unlock it – he had put in a password after the elevator accident – and text the RFA members that the plan they created had worked, but he was stopped when Jumin took away his phone from his hands.

“Hey, give it back, you jerk!” Zen complained, the smile in his face disappeared fast to be replaced with a grimace. He held out his hand and waited until the other gave the phone back.

“You should see this.” Jumin muttered as he placed the phone in the palm often hand he had held out.

It was open in the page of notifications, the RFA app covered it all.

**Message from** **707:** So what happened? Did they make out! Or confessed?!

**Message from** **V:** I doubt they would suddenly make out in front of strangers;;

**Message from MC:** Well, they did make out, wait no, almost made out that one time in the elevator.

**Message from Saeran:** Idiot brother, you're forgetting something.

**Message from Jaehee Kang:** Ah. Private mode. Is there anyway to keep the last messages from appearing in their phones?

After that, there wasn't anything showing up, but what had appeared in the small amount of messages was more than enough to make him rage. The grip he had in his phone had tightened, and a small, yet dangerous, smile crossed over his lips. “I can't believe those guys invaded our privacy.”

“Do you still want to tell them we're together now?” Jumin asked, threading his fingers over his own hair and pulling back. “I honestly feel like revenge tastes better when your enemy doesn't see it coming.”

Zen smiled, leaning back against Jumin’s chest in a way that he was able to look at the other directly in his eyes. “At the moment I can only think of a certain blonde and a rebel twin, both of them gamers, they seem to have chemistry.”

Jumin’s eyes widened, and he arched a brow. “Yoosung and Saeran?”

He frantically nodded, “Yeah! They're always playing games together, both of them know each other houses perfectly well. And those two nerds are always talking to each other in the chatroom.”

After Jumin and him had talked over their plans for a long while, they moved around the couch until they were sitting, and spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

Or half-watching, between making out and the movie, it was pretty obvious what had won every time by far, the proof was placed upon Zen’s lips. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this one together!

> ZEN: Would you just shut up?
> 
> Jumin Han: I don’t see why I should.
> 
> ZEN: No one cares about your stupid cat.   
> ZEN: I’m sick of hearing about you and that thing.
> 
> Jumin Han: Elizabeth the third is not a thing.   
> Jumin Han: She’s my companion.   
> Jumin Han: At least I’m not complaining to everyone about my non-existent love life, like a brat I know.
> 
> V: Jumin…
> 
> Jumin Han: I, however, do hope that you can find someone who can tolerate your bullshit.   
> Jumin Han: So that you can disappear from this chat and bother them instead.   
> Jumin Han: Let’s be honest, people only care about your looks.
> 
> Yoosung★: omg
> 
> ZEN: Oh, yeah?
> 
> MC: Guys
> 
> ZEN: Well, I hope you find someone in your life  
> ZEN: Who’s not in it for the money
> 
> Jaehee Kang: O.O
> 
> ZEN: But that’s never going to happen.   
> ZEN: You only care about money and that stupid cat.
> 
> Jumin Han: Fuck off, Zen.
> 
> ZEN: With pleasure.  
> ZEN: I feel sick just being in the same chatroom as you.
> 
> 707: Holy shit
> 
> Jumin Han: The feeling is mutual, I have tolerated a brat for too long.
> 
> ZEN: Fuck you, jerk.
> 
> \- Zen has logged off -   
> \- Jumin Han has logged off -
> 
> Saeran: What the fuck.
> 
> Yoosung★: TnT Why are they fighting now? Did something happen in the photo shoot yesterday?!
> 
> MC: No!  
> MC: Or at least, not while we were in the room.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Something must has happened when we were gone, MC…
> 
> V: And it was probably quite harsh to get them to carry the fight all over here.
> 
> 707: Cat mom and prince charming...  
> 707: T_T My otp orz
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Let’s discuss this in private.

***

Zen laughed out loud, and he laughed to the point he had to grab the edges of his stomach to try and control his laughter. God, he couldn’t believe that the RFA had bought all that crap, but then again, he was a pretty good actor. And his boyfriend had some actual sass behind his sleeve.

Said boyfriend was sitting at the other edge of the couch, his lips turned into something that Zen could only describe as a pout, how adorable. Now that he had stopped being a stubborn idiot, the albino could finally admit that Jumin Han was really handsome, and he could also be adorable.

“What are you pouting about, Jumin?” He asked, scooting closer to the entrepreneur and resting his cheek against the other’s shoulder. A soft meow was heard, and Zen had to turn a little to see Elizabeth 3rd coming over to greet them.

He was so glad he had taken allergy medicine the night before, when Jumin invited him over to his house after their make out session, and the actor was glad he decided to take the medicine again that morning, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to grab the cat and pet her.

She purred, and Zen smiled, it seemed that she liked him.

“Why are you prince charming and I’m cat mom?” Jumin whispered, and Zen felt him shuffle besides him, making him move so that he could get that comfortable position back. He also couldn’t repress the laughter, Jumin had been pouting about being called a very silly nickname.

He took slow breaths to regain the oxygen he had lost, “It must be because I’m extremely pretty and you love cats. Besides you know Saeyoung, he’s a prankster, and we’ll pull something off for him later.”

“I can agree with the part of you being pretty.” The entrepreneur mumbled, and the smirk that appeared over his face as Zen blushed couldn’t be more of a warning. But Jumin knew self control… kind off. However, he still leaned in, and placed a very chaste kiss over Zen’s lips that left him wanting for more.

“So, the plan is that you call Saeran and I will call Yoosung, right?” He asked, sitting in Jumin’s lap so that the older could also pet the white haired beauty he had as a cat. Elizabeth the third seemed happy with the amount of attention she was getting, and she curled up, falling asleep not even five minutes later.

“That’s what you told me. I will have Saeran meet me at the café Yoosung dragged us to some time ago, and I will purposely set myself a fake meeting today that doesn’t allow me to get there in time, or at all.” Jumin said, focusing his attention on the man in his lap now, since his cat was already tired and sleeping.

“We still have to stalk, I mean, watch them so you better get your ass to be on time after we leave them both alone. I will call Yoosung under the excuse we never talked about the person he liked.” Zen mumbled, pouting a little at the idea of his boyfriend not showing up for the reven- matchmaking.

“Sure thing, love.” Jumin whispered, shuffling even more than before. And the next thing Zen knew, he got the chills due to Jumin kissing over a sensitive spot in his neck.

“Not now, Jumin~” He whined, pulling away from the other’s grasp. He had to keep the marks and bruised to a minimum, make up did cost, and he knew that some would be visible even without the cosmetics.

Curse Jumin Han and his strong grip.

He looked over to where he had left Jumin, and realized that the raven had been staring at him all the time, the familiar pout present in his lips.

Zen was stronger than that, he wouldn’t be able to fall for a simple pout.   
At all.   
…  
Damn.

He sighed, threading his fingers through his silver locks. “Fine, just don’t leave any visible marks, asshole.”

The older smirked, and while Zen was patiently waiting for the things that would happen, he knew they were also trouble. In a way.

***

Yoosung wiggled around nervously in his seat as he waited for Zen to arrive. When the actor called him to apologize and ask if he still wanted to talk about whom he liked, he knew he had to go along or Zen would find out he had lied to him. But what was he going to say? Making up things was easy behind a screen…

Why oh why did he have to use the excuse that he liked someone? He didn’t know what it was like to be deeply in love. It was why he went to Seven’s home and played LOLOL with Saeran instead when he asked Zen to meet Jumin this this very café. They had fun and it made him sad when Saeran retreated back into his cranky shell so now and then, but that wasn’t the same as love! Someone like Zen was bound to see through that right away!

He nearly jumped up from his chair when the familiar white-haired man sat down and waved a hand in his face.

“Wow, you must have it bad if you didn’t see me coming!” Zen laughed, his white coat already across his lap.

Yoosung blushed, and hoped Zen thought it was because of his non-existent crush. “Hi Zen! How have you been?” He said, as cheery as possible.

“Good. Busy, just like you I bet. Lots of dance practice. Glad I’m not doing a shitty commercial at least.” The older man sighed, brushing a hand through his long hair.

Oh, that’s right. The RFA were still trying to get the two older men together. Seeing as Zen started talking about him means Jumin must still be on his mind. This was his chance to find out what happened and at the same time, distract Zen from why he’s here. “What is up with you and Jumin? Why are you guys fighting so much?”

“I don’t want to talk about that pompous jerk.” Zen crossed his arms, face like thunder, cutting off any further conversation. Crap, that didn’t go the way he wanted it to.

The actor was relentless, continuing onto the subject Yoosung wanted to avoid. “Tell me about this person you like. Do they study at Sky University as well? If you know what they’re into, you can try to get to know them better that way.”

“Erm…” Crap crap crap, he really should have made someone up before he came here!

A waitress came by to take their orders and Yoosung tried to stall as long as possible by fiddling with the plastic menu, but when she got annoyed after she asked for the second time if she should come back later, he ended up ordering a latte he didn’t want. Zen looked rather amused for some reason and that made him more nervous.

Maybe he could get inspiration from a random person walking outside. He peered through the large window at people passing by, picking out one that caught his eye.

“Well, they have red hair…” Yoosung started, then trailed off. Red hair? How much of coincidence did it have to be that the person had the same color as the Choi twins?

Wait a second, was that red-haired person walking into the café? He must have stared too long, because Zen turned around as well towards the café’s entrance. Hold on, this wasn’t any red-haired person!

“Saeran?” The blond became super flustered, realizing the person he had associated the color with turned out to be that very person.

The more sober twin raised his eyebrows and went over to them, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on a nearby seat. “I didn’t know you guys were here.”

“I’m giving Yoosung relationship advice. Why are you here?” Zen’s blunt and direct explanation made Yoosung so embarrassed. It was bad enough the first time that his idea didn’t work out - to have the others, especially Saeran who had much better ideas than him, find out he was trying the same thing again made him want to vanish from sight.

If he was red, either no one noticed or no one pointed it out. “Jumin asked me to meet him here, he needs some computer advice and prefers me over Saeyoung, which doesn’t surprise me.”

The mention of Jumin made Zen frown deeply, and Saeran looked like he regretted what he said right away. “Seriously?! That cat freak is coming here? It’s bad enough he harasses me on the messenger all the time, now I have to see him wherever I go?!”

His words made Yoosung flinch. “Zen, please…”

  
“I swear, that asshole ruins everything. No, screw this, I don’t want to be around him. I’m out of here.” Zen grabbed his white coat and stomped off, not caring for the two young men he left behind.

***

Ah, well that screw up was completely unintentional.

Saeran stared as the albino moved in between the tables, dodging waiters and customers as he stepped out of the building, and the redhead followed him with his gaze until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Saeran had to turn when he heard his companion slump back into his seat, a very tired? Angry? Whatever that was? groan coming from his mouth. Yoosung had his elbow over the desk, and he was leaning against his hand, looking at the menu of the café like he had just lost a very important item in a LOLOL quest.

It was kind of adorable, even if Saeran wasn’t sure why that was the only word that had crossed his thoughts.

“Yoosung?” He pronounced the blonde’s name with hesitation and it may have came out quieter than he intended, but none the less, it made the blonde boy look up at him. The gamer was pouting, looking both angry and sad.

“Yeah?” Saeran could barely hear the response, seeing as Yoosung had whispered it, but he still understood.

Although he wasn’t the best with feelings, Saeyoung was always the brother who could understand things around that area easily. Heck, Saeran hadn’t noticed a girl had had a crush on him for several months until his twin pointed out. “What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling a chair and making sure it was next to his friend, close enough for hugs. Although he hoped there wouldn’t be any hugging, Saeran wasn’t the best with affection.

“It’s just… I don’t know why they’re fighting, and I really wanted them to just… confess you know? They seemed really happy a couple of weeks ago…” The younger started to ramble and ramble, beginning to get worked up about the two members of the RFA now completely hating each other.

By the end of Yoosung’s babbling, the blonde was close to tears, and Saeran would first go to hell if he allowed that to happen. Seeing his friend cry would only make his heart hurt and shatter in pain, everyone knew Yoosung had one of the purest hearts in the RFA and no one wanted him to be sad.

“Yoosung, it’s going to be okay.” Saeran said, refusing to make direct eye contact when the person he was addressing looked up at him. “Just give them time, alright? It’s probably better if they fix this on their own.”

“That’s the problem, Saeran! What if they don’t?” The hacker heard Yoosung sniffing, and that’s when he knew he had to do something otherwise he would officially label himself as the worst friend ever.

“They will. Now, why don’t we go for ice cream? And then we could stop by the arcade… If you’d like.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw how Yoosung started to grin and bounce like an overexcited child in his seat. The older mimicked his expression, if his friend was happy, so was he.

And then he had to ignore the blush that rose to his cheeks when the blonde pulled him out of the café, holding his hand to look for the perfect ice cream parlor.

***

Across the café, sitting on a bench conveniently hidden by trees in the park, Jumin saw his beautiful boyfriend smirk as Yoosung and Saeran left holding hands. Their revenge plan was well on its way, but all he wanted to do was stare at Zen. Feeling particularly naughty, Jumin brushed Zen’s leg with his own.

“Jumin! Stop getting distracted, we’re on a stakeout, remember?” Zen blushed while trying to see where the younger members of the RFA were going. Interestingly enough, he didn’t move his leg away, which pleased the executive greatly.

“It’s not like we can see them anymore, and they’re pretty much helping themselves.” His fingers trailed over Zen’s hand and dipped into his sleeve, making the actor bite his lip.

“O-Oi babe, we’re in public. Do you want the RFA to find out about us through gossip magazines?”

Jumin chuckled. He couldn’t help it, Zen responded so wonderfully to his touches. To his surprise, Zen took his hand and carefully placed one of his fingertips against his lips, making it trace the soft surface. “Let’s follow them a bit longer to make sure, then we can go to my home.”

His gaze was filled with sexy promises and Jumin nodded quickly, would have agreed to jump off a bridge if Zen had asked him to. As they both stood up, he knew he was hooked to this man. When all this was done, he’d have to thank the rest of the RFA - but not before they executed their plans. The imaginary sight of their shocked faces made him chuckle, causing Zen to shush him while they walked the same way Yoosung and Saeran had.


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Thank you for your help. I will send the payment to your bank account this afternoon.” Pleased, Jumin ended the call and pocketed his phone. Zen put a plate of food on his lap and sat down next to him on the couch.

 

“Who did you just call?” His partner in crime - and bed -  asked as he turned on the television, keeping the volume low. Watching television during dinner was something he had never done before. Every new thing Zen showed him fascinated him so much that he wanted to spend time with the actor every time he was done with work, to the point where he had to hold back lest the RFA found out about them too soon.

 

“Yoosung’s classmate. I asked him to give Yoosung special homework in exchange for a small sum.” He said as he munched away on a piece of grilled meat.

 

Their attempt to match Yoosung up with Saeran two days ago had been thwarted when Yoosung realized how much homework he still had, leaving Saeran behind in the ice cream parlor much earlier than they wanted him to. It gave him an idea and through the help of a young intern he was able to get the contacts of one of the blond’s classmates that usually passed on homework assignments to him.

 

It was too bad he couldn’t have asked Assistant Kang for her help, knowing she would have received the information much faster. But he had plans for her too.

 

“Special homework? How is that going to help our cause?” Zen placed his legs across Jumin’s lap and faced him, completely uninterested in the television. Jumin thought it adorable.

 

“You will see. This kind of biology homework requires a certain amount of… code expertise.” He said, feeling smug about his clever idea.

 

Annoyed, Zen wacked his head with a couch pillow. “Tell me, you jerk!” Jumin chuckled as the younger man tried to ply the secret out of him with familiar name-calling and strange attempts to beat him up with soft materials. He wouldn’t give in, even when Zen nearly wrestled him to the floor, their food forgotten. If all went according to plan, they would see it for themselves together soon enough.

 

***

 

Yoosung stared at the pieces of paper he had gotten from Dae-Jung, the classmate that usually took notes of every homework the class had to deliver.

 

It was impossible for him to do all this. Impossible. How could he create a website describing every part of the human anatomy? And besides, it had to be completely operational. Yoosung couldn’t do that! The only thing he knew about coding were the multiple cheats he rarely used in videogames.

 

He was _screwed_.

 

Yoosung let himself drop over the table, his forehead basically slamming against the wood. Which shocked some of his classmates, but at the moment he didn't care. He was so going to fail with this assignment, and it was the project that counted 50% of your final grade!

 

Yoosung Kim was _completely_ , and _utterly_ , screwed.

 

Unless…

 

He took his phone out of his pocket as fast as the Flash would have, turning it on and logging into the RFA messenger quickly. Everyone was there.

 

 **V:** Saeyoung, are you working too hard?

 

 **707:** I'm fine, I have been getting less sleep than usual but I'm okay.

 

 **ZEN:** You should take some time to rest.

 

 **Jumin Han:** I was going to agree, but seeing who is talking, I don't think that’s wise anymore.

 **Jumin Han:** While I still care about Saeyoung’s health, Zen is wrong. You should take a day or so to rest.

 

 **ZEN:** Unlike others, like rich bastards, Saeyoung can't skip work.

 **ZEN:** And he is responsible, unlike a certain person who spends his time throwing money at cat projects.

 

Yoosung groaned, he really didn't like Zen and Jumin fighting and now it was just setting him off. It could not be worse.

 

 **Yoosung** ★: Guys.

 **Yoosung** ★: Stop.

 **Yoosung** ★: I need some help. Is Saeran here?

 

And at that moment he realized that he probably should have been more careful with his words.

 

 **ZEN:** Oh?

 **ZEN:** Yeah, of course he is.

 

Because he had told Zen he had a crush on a redhead… just as Saeran walked inside the café days ago.

 

 **Saeran:** What's wrong Yoosung?

 

Yoosung considered his options.

  1. He could say it was nothing, and fail.
  2. He could say the truth, and make Zen suspect about a non-existent crush on Saeran.
  3. Was it a non-existent crush?
  4. Scratch that last point.



 

 **Yoosung** ★: I have this homework, which requires a skill of coding I don't possess and I was wondering if you could help me out?

 **Yoosung** ★: I really need to pass this, or do this? Whoever you say it. It kinda counts like half my grade.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh, well… You could definitely help him, Saeran.

 

 **MC:** Jaehee is right! You're awesome at coding ^^

 

 **Saeran:** Thanks, I guess.

 **Saeran:** Where do we meet, Yoosung? I have no problems helping you.

 

Yoosung looked up at the sky and thanked the gods, he was so glad for Saeran’s existence. Seriously, what would the blond do without friends like the hacker?

 

 **Yoosung** ★: Thank you so much! You're my savior T^T

 **Yoosung** ★: Why don't we meet at the university’s library? It's public and it has internet so… Well, it's good

 

 **ZEN:** Have fun you two! ;)

 

 **Jumin Han:** I hope your endeavours will be productive.

 

 **ZEN:** God stfu you stuck up jerk

 

Ah. And there was still that issue to solve. Zen really had to stop thinking Saeran was Yoosung’s secret crush. Sure, Saeran was handsome and kind, but he wasn't his crush.

 

…

 

Yeah.

 

He was sure.

 

***

 

The silence in the library made him uncomfortable and he didn’t like the way the old lady at the check-out stared at him when he passed her. But Yoosung was counting on him. He sounded rather desperate on the chat. He even called him his savior… Those words were too kind and probably wasted on someone like him. It embarrassed him to read it and he had made sure to stay out of sight from Saeyoung at that very moment.

 

He maneuvered himself around the many tables until he located the blond, his laptop open, books spread around him and his hands in his hair. Like a little lost puppy. Saeran shook his head and headed to him before he had more strange thoughts.

 

Yoosung brightened up considerably when he sat down and he tried to maintain a straight face. “Oh thank goodness you’re here! I barely got started and I don’t get anythinggg!” He nearly sobbed. One of the books next to him was Coding for Dummies and Saeran suppressed a chuckle.

 

The assignment was really easy and he had something basic up and running in a matter of minutes. Yet Yoosung kept insisting how brilliant he was, complimenting him every time he could. His words kept making him blush and it was hard for him to say things without stuttering, or sarcastic remarks about his work.

 

“It’s really not that good.” He protested. “You’re the one who provided all the input, that’s more impressive.” He meant it too - some parts of the body he had never even known the function of before until Yoosung described it in way even he understood.

 

The blond wouldn’t have any of his negativity, fascinatingly clicking on different icons that showed a summary of the blood vessels. “This is fantastic! I’m going to get an amazing grade for this! Thank you!” He beamed even brighter than when they had gotten ice cream.

 

For some reason he felt compelled to make more an effort. “Let me adjust this. I can make it so parts of the body animate when the viewer hovers over it with their mouse.” With a few mouse clicks and taps of the keyboard, he made the blood flow, causing Yoosung to gasp. In a weird way, it was like he was looking at his own blood vessels, feeling said flow in his face.

 

“That’s so cool! But really, it’s great like this already! You don’t have to do more.” The med student grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from doing more. He smelled like cinnamon and something sweet he couldn’t determine and suddenly it was hard for him to keep breathing. Why was this feeling only when he was with Yoosung, he wondered, and why did he always want more of this even though it made him feel weird?

 

His face was really close. Something in him made him lean forward a bit, getting even closer. When a clear pink tint spread across Yoosung’s cheeks, he stopped himself. What was he doing? He leaned away, coughing slightly.

 

“I will look through it one more time in case there are any bugs.” Saeran didn’t know why he hadn’t attempted to run away yet.

 

“Y-yeah! That sounds like a good idea.” He heard Yoosung say. As tempting as it was, he kept his gaze on the screen, worried that he might do something stupid if he stared into those deep purple eyes again.

 

***

 

Damn it! So close yet so far.

 

At least he could say he understood now how the crab (if he remember correctly, his name was Sebastian) in the Little Mermaid had felt when his plan to get the couple kiss each other had failed.

 

Least to say, Zen was disappointed in how the things had turned around, he had been _so_ sure Saeran and Yoosung would have kissed right there and then, and after that, who knows, maybe Saeran would have asked Yoosung out on a proper date.

 

But instead, they got close enough so that if a person where to push either of the two, their lips would surely collide… then pulled away. Like two really shy teenagers in denial about their crush.

 

It was cute, but that wasn't the point of this whole thing.

 

“It's good enough we got them to meet, and as I see it, there may already be some feelings involved.” Jumin had said when he talked about the matter with him, and moments later, he was wrapping his arms around Zen’s waist, pulling him against him.

 

Warm, and comforting, Jumin’s hugs always got him smiling, but Zen was still hesitant to admit that out loud. Yet right now it was also distracting him from the future “first” couple in the RFA.

 

He watched as Yoosung fidgeted with his hands, which were over his lap before he settled to grab a pen and doodle in his notes, or it seemed like that was what happening.

 

“Who do you think will confess first?” He mumbled as he leaned back against Jumin’s chest, playing with some strands of his own hair.

 

“Yoosung.” His lover said without hesitation and he frowned, then laughed quietly.

 

“Yeah, right. He's too nervous to do that, I bet Saeran will do it first. And let's make a deal! If I win, I'm teaching you how to cook normal food.” He said, smirking at Jumin. There was no way he was going to lose this bet.

 

The entrepreneur hummed, shifting in his feet. “And if I win, you'll stop denying the offer to see the allergy doctor, I really want to see the two most important things in my life together.”

 

That made Zen’s cheeks become red, and he was left in shock for a single moment before he smiled, turning to crash his lips against Jumin. However, before that could happen, he heard the sudden sound of a chair moving across the floor.

 

He shoved Jumin away from him to see what was going on with the college student and the hacker, only to find out that they were already leaving the table, talking with each other. Saeran started to laugh out of nowhere, and Yoosung scratched his neck and looked away… was that a blush on his cheeks? It seemed like the younger of the two was embarrassed.

  
Jumin was definitely going to lose this bet.

 

Or so he hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 80 years...... Finally a new chapter! So sorry for the wait, JuZen week and other things have absolutely swarmed us, but finally we can get back on track! <3 I hope you enjoy, we both wrote this as always!

> Jumin Han: Yoosung, can I ask a favor of you?
> 
> Yoosung★: Sure, what is it?
> 
> ZEN: Don’t do it Yoosung, he will probably try to put you in debt
> 
> Jumin Han: STFU Zen.  
>  Jumin Han: I have to travel to Singapore for a business meeting.  
>  Jumin Han: Could you take care of Elizabeth the 3rd for two days?
> 
> ZEN: I take it back, accept the offer and chuck that furball out of a window
> 
> Jumin Han: Were it not for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you.
> 
> V: Jumin!
> 
> MC: Please stop >.<
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ;;;;;
> 
> Yoosung★: Sure, if you guys stop fighting
> 
> Jumin Han: Thank you, and no, Zen deserves to be put in his place.
> 
> ZEN: D:< God I hate you!!
> 
> Jumin Han: You can stay in the penthouse for the time being.  
>  Jumin Han: Feel free to bring someone along, let it not be said I cannot be generous.  
>  Jumin Han: Not Seven.
> 
> 707: Oh come on!!!
> 
> Jumin Han: Oh, and the alarm can be kind of tricky so be wary of that.
> 
> Yoosung★: Ah okay ;; I think I know who can help
> 
> Jumin Han: Good, I’ll be off then.
> 
> \- Jumin Han has logged out -
> 
> ZEN: FUCK this dude I’m so mad I’m leaving
> 
> \- ZEN has logged out -
> 
> \- Private Mode activated -
> 
> V: Thanks Saeran, I was just about to ask
> 
> MC: Their fighting is killing me x.x
> 
> Saeran: I really think we should wait with a new plan until their feud ends
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m not sure I agree.
> 
> Yoosung★: While you guys think this out, I’m gonna prepare for the penthouse
> 
> 707: Are you going to bring someone (pick me! I need to see Elly)
> 
> Saeran: Idiot brother =.=
> 
> Yoosung★: Haha, well…

***

> \- Private Messaging; Jumin Han, ZEN -
> 
> ZEN: Wow I can’t believe you’d trust Elizabeth and your penthouse to two young men just for our plan
> 
> Jumin Han: Yoosung and Saeran are good kids, I trust them.  
>  Jumin Han: Plus I have security cameras in the living room, we can spy on them
> 
> ZEN: There’s the babe I know <3
> 
> Jumin Han: It still feels weird when you call me that.  
>  Jumin Han: I like it.
> 
> ZEN: Good  
>  ZEN: I will miss you, you know
> 
> Jumin Han: Let me bring you on a trip next time.
> 
> ZEN: Only if I pay my half
> 
> Jumin Han: Always stubborn but the earnesty suits you.  
>  Jumin Han: I promise to call on this Skype app you recommended and we can watch those two hopefully get together
> 
> ZEN: Excellent, we can both see how I will win the bet
> 
> Jumin Han: You mean how I will win. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ZEN: omg and here I thought only Seven used that emoji

***

“All we have to do is make sure the cat is fed, not thirsty and that she doesn’t go out, right?” He asked, watching as Yoosung placed down the huge bag of expensive cat food next to Elizabeth’s bowl.

Saeran still couldn’t believe the cat’s bowl was made of crystal, and it had fucking diamonds like decoration. While he ate in plastic plates most of the times.

“Yeah, and we have to keep her happy. Pets tend to get nostalgic without their owner around, and sometimes they refuse to eat as often as they need to.” Yoosung said, crouching down to pet the white cat as she ate her food. “Oh, and I almost forgot,” Saeran heard him mutter, and then he and Yoosung were staring into each other’s eyes. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me, I honestly didn’t feel like asking anyone else.”

The redhead couldn’t help but feel happy about that, it was nice to have someone feel that way about him. And no, there was no blush covering his cheeks nor was there a warm feeling spreading in his chest and stomach, hell no.

Although he had to admit that he was surprised when Yoosung had texted him right after lover boy number one had asked him to watch over the cat. It made him both nervous and happy to know that the blonde wanted him for company, and not only because the alarm of the penthouse was difficult to deal with.

He quickly stopped thinking about that to answer Yoosung, with a small smile on his face. “Sure, I like spending time with you. And the cat.” The last thing came out quickly, and perhaps a little bit forced, but Yoosung didn’t seem to notice, and Saeran was incredibly glad about that.

“I like spending time with you too! It’s nice, and you’re the only friend I have that plays videogames without cheating. Saeyoung installed multiple codes in LOLOL and that’s probably why he’s number one in the server.” Yoosung looked so upset and cute, it became impossible for Saeran not to laugh.

Wait.

Did he just think Yoosung was cute?

He looked back at the blonde, who was now scratching under the cat’s neck and sweet talking to her.

Well, it isn’t a lie.

After that, Yoosung and he spent hours playing LOLOL, petting Elizabeth when she approached them to sit in either one of their laps. It was nice, and he was glad that the cat liked him. The whole day consisted in them playing video games together, watching movies, and once or twice they went out to the balcony to look around, although they made sure to close the door. Jumin would scream at them if Elizabeth was ever out there.

Saeran would lie later, but he caught himself staring at Yoosung more than once.

He just couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. He couldn’t look away from how the boy acted around him, around the cat, while they played LOLOL, and he was a bit more wild when he played video games, which was both hilarious and scary. Saeran must be losing his mind, because he kept thinking that everything Yoosung did was adorable, and he just loved to stare when the blonde smiled. It was like seeing the a little sun, warm and bright.

… It was incredibly hard to admit it.

But he liked Yoosung Kim, and not just as a friend.

He went to sleep that night thinking over and over just how soft Yoosung’s hair would feel under his hand. And how tender the blond’s lips looked.

Saeran had issues.

***

The next morning Yoosung woke up early. Dazed, and still sleepy enough to get scared for a minute when he realized he wasn't in his room.

After that he had gotten ready and went to have breakfast with an even more sleepy yet cute Saeran.

They decided to binge watch movies after that. And that's where they were currently.

The boy next to him shifted nervously in the couch, and Yoosung hoped nothing wrong was going on with Saeran, that would be worrying. He didn’t want Saeran to be upset in any kind of way, because it made him upset as well. And the game addict knew perfectly well why that was, he wasn’t dumb.

He had fallen in love with Saeran Choi.

But, let’s be honest, how couldn’t he? The redhead was always there for him, like the time, a week ago when they were doing the project with the website. Yoosung could have sworn they were going to kiss, but he was glad they didn’t, it would have been awkward.

At least at that moment... right now? The blonde wasn’t so sure. But then he started to remember all the things he had gone through with Saeran, from meeting each other, to that awkward coffee meeting with Zen, and the latest night they had spent texting each other until one of them fell asleep. It was sweet, the kind of thing you would expect two people that loved each other.

Oh boy, Yoosung definitely wanted that to happen, but not if Saeran didn't.

… He could risk it all now, or close his mouth for good. Well, he was a gamer, and he knew that you had to be brave if you ever wanted good things to you. Or at least that’s what he got from the Legend Of Zelda.

The final credits from Pirates of the Caribbean started to roll on the screen, and Saeran turned to him. Yoosung expected the blush creeping up his cheeks even before he felt it.

“I have something to tell you.” They both said at the same time, and their eyes widened in surprise at that. Yoosung ignored how his heart was pounding hard on his chest because of that.

“Go ahead.” Saeran mumbled, shrugging.

“No, no, you first.” He insisted, placing his hand in from of him and shaking them as if to prove his point.

“Yoosung.” Holy shit, it made his stomach twist when the boy said his name.

“Saeran.” Yoosung said, mimicking Saeran’s tone, and even tried to do the damos death glare, which of course, didn't work. It actually got the redhead to chuckle.

“You know what, Yoosung? Why don't we do it at the same time?” The older boy in front of him said, and he nodded. The redhead noticed and opened his litunagain to speak. “On the count of three.”

They both took deep breaths.

“One… Two… Three.”

“I love you.”

The two young adults had said that at the same time, and both of them seemed equally surprised by what the other had admitted. Saeran was thinking it was all too good to be true, and Yoosung was incredibly surprised yet joyous. But both boy’s hearts were beating hard on their chests.

Saeran reacted first, looking happy yet puzzled. “My ears must be betraying me but did you say the L word?”

Yoosung laughed, a huge smile on his lips. “I should be asking you that. You're not the type to say those kind of things.”

Saeran blushed and turned away, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, they both knew Yoosung was right. “Only around you.” The redhead whispered, smirking.

That made Yoosung’s stomach flip like a pancake thrown off from the frying pan. “So, does that make us boyfriends? A couple?”

Saeran hummed, shifting on the couch so that his legs pointing at Yoosung, and he opened them wide. He did the same with his arms. “Come here.”

Yoosung wasted no time in going over there and snuggling around Saeran’s chest. They had done that before, when they used to watch horror movies with Saeyoung, but right now, it was special.

The redhead laughed a little, and when Yoosung asked, he explained that he had thought about running his hands through the blonde’s hair the last night.

The blonde blushed, but still shifted so that his fr- boyfriend’s hand was on top of his head.

They decided to continue their movie session by watching Avengers, a film they both loved.

***

“DAMN IT!” Zen burst out, slamming his fists down on the couch while on the other side of his screen Jumin chuckled.

“I guess we both won.”

“Both lost, you mean.” The actor crossed his arms, the laptop on his lap nearly falling off. Jumin on the skype call simply shrugged, the office background emphasizing his black suit.

It was nice of the executive to call him on his break. Zen sneakily wondered if Jumin had been watching the CCTV of his penthouse’s living room constantly, seeing as he called Zen moments before Yoosung and Saeran confessed, or if it had been a coincidence. He put his money on the former - he had been doing the same thing after all.

Jumin was hardly upset, instead hastily typing away on his own laptop. The soft pling caught Zen’s attention and he took a look at the Skype chatbox, shocked to find a link of an agenda there, with a date booked for the end of the week and his name and a doctor’s name in full written below.

“You already booked an appointment for me? Jumin, what the hell?” The actor bristled. How arrogant did Jumin have to be to think he would have won anyway?

The executive actually looked bashful. “I got a bit too excited and jumped the gun. I promise, I would have cancelled, had you won.”

Zen relaxed a little. Jumin did seem earnest. He brushed a hand through his silver hair. “...I suppose even if you lost, I would have still gone to the doctor.” Really, he didn’t hate cats, it was just hard to be around them and back when he thought he disliked Jumin, he couldn’t have cared less. But now he wanted to be closer to Jumin… And the way Jumin’s eyes lit up from the idea of Elizabeth and him together made his heart beat a million times a minute.

The wide smile on the raven-haired man gave him the same feeling, his face warming up from the handsome sight. “And you need to start brushing up on your cooking skills.” He winked, making Jumin tug at his tie. Zen loved it when Jumin did that because of him.

“Will you teach me how to make commoner pancakes?” Jumin touched the screen, as if he were touching Zen and it made the actor miss him even more.

“All the commoner food.” He promised, returning the gesture. Jumin would be back tomorrow, they could already get started.

After a bit of sassy flirting, Jumin announced he had to get back to work. Zen took a peek at the corner of his screen where the CCTV happily displayed the new couple watching their movie, which got him wondering what was going to happen next.

“So now that Yoosung and Saeran are settled, should we tell the RFA about us?”

“No, not yet. I am pretty sure they will try to hide it, shy as they are. Plus I think it’s time we helped my assistant realize her feelings for a certain newcomer of the RFA.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting with JaeheeMC! Woohoo!

“Oh Zen! I did not expect you.” Jaehee’s glasses glinted as she pushed them upwards.

Zen waved as he approached her. As always, the dutiful assistant had many stacks of papers in her arms, no doubt flitting in between offices.

“Sorry, I thought I’d drop by. That shit Jumin isn’t around, is he?” Zen frowned and scanned the area. It felt a little bad to lie to Jaehee like this.

“Mr. Han is busy working. I won’t inform him… Though really, you two should sort out your grievances. You could do so right now,” Jaehee said, completely serious. Zen held back a chuckle.

“No need. Say, shall we grab a cup of coffee together? It’s been a while, you can inform me on the latest gossip.”

Whatever Jaehee wanted to respond, it was interrupted with MC appearing at her side. Huh. Where had she come from?

MC blinked at him. “Hey Zen, why are you here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I decided to pay Jaehee an impromptu lunch visit.”

“So did I.” MC glared at him.

Jaehee simply kept smiling, completely oblivious at the eye daggers being thrown. “Zen wanted to get coffee, join us?”

MC put on the worst impression of indifference, setting her face to neutral while her eyes still tried to murder Zen, gently taking hold of Jaehee’s arm. “Actually, I wanted to treat Jaehee on coffee and cake. But unfortunately I only have money for two…”

Any more jealousy and MC would have turned green. Not wanting to die, Zen held up his hands, chuckling. “It’s fine, I don’t want to interrupt any earlier made plan. You two have fun!” He winked at the two ladies and walked off.

"Zen? That's odd, why did he suddenly leave?" He heard Jaehee ask behind him.

"Who knows?" MC lied and urged the assistant to get moving lest they miss their friendly lunch. Zen rolled his eyes at the word friendly.

***

“I’m telling you, MC was ready to stab me on the spot.” Zen’s concerned voice rang through the speaker of his phone.

Jumin laughed, imagining the young woman’s face. “My assistant has always been a fan of your musicals. No doubt MC fears you might be trying to hit on her, especially since they think we are currently enemies.”

“A fear unfounded if they knew. There’s no doubt how much MC loves Jaehee, but for some reason she hasn’t told her yet. I suspect it has to do with the fact that Jaehee is completely oblivious to her feelings.”

Jumin sighed and fiddled with a contract on his desk, not paying attention to its content. Assistant Kang was clever in all except picking up romantic cues. How were they going to have them realize their feelings if one did not understand and the other was too afraid to make a move?

“Perhaps we can make MC so jealous she’ll confess.”

“Don’t count on me to flirt with her - I don’t know what will be worse, gossip in magazines about me and my new ‘lover’ or gossip about my death at the hands of an angry lady.”

The idea of Zen flirting with his assistant ade his stomach do nasty twists and turns. No, that would definitely not do. But there were other, more indirect options. “Hyun, how well does Assistant Kang know your handwriting?”

***

 

> ZEN: Cat freak
> 
> Jumin Han: Narcissist.
> 
> V: Are you two going to fight like this everyday?
> 
> 707: Yoosungie, you’re pretty quiet today (ಠ¿ಠ)
> 
> Yoosung★: Oh  
>  Yoosung★: I’m just doing my homework
> 
> MC: You’ve been doing that pretty often lately
> 
> Yoosung★: Is it so hard to believe I’m studying harder lately? ;;
> 
> 707: And little bro is at the library again  
>  707: People are changing around me ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ
> 
> Yoosung★: It’s just a coincidence ;;
> 
> ZEN: It must be
> 
> MC: Speaking of missing people, Jaehee, where are you?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Oh, sorry MC  
>  Jaehee Kang: I’m just a bit flustered
> 
> MC: Flustered?
> 
> V: About what?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I… got an anonymous love letter today in my post box.
> 
> 707: Oh ho ho~!!
> 
> MC:  **WHAT**  
>  MC: FROM WHO
> 
> Jumin Han: I believe the word anonymous would imply from no known sender.
> 
> ZEN: Shut up you condescending fuck
> 
> Jumin Han: Make me.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I don’t know how to feel about this… I’ve never had a love letter before  
>  Jaehee Kang: It is rather short but they seem to know me well
> 
> 707: Send me the love letter!!  
>  707: I will analyse it~!
> 
> ZEN: Wait, is that a good idea?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Should I?
> 
> Yoosung★: Seven, you should track the sender with their handwriting like in the movies!
> 
> MC: THROW IT AWAY  
>  MC: BURN IT
> 
> 707: O_O
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ?? Why?
> 
> MC: Because
> 
> ZEN: Because… ?
> 
> \- MC has left the chatroom -
> 
> V: Please don’t tell me we’re all going to fight.
> 
> 707: Odd, MC usually doesn’t get upset this easily
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I’m so confused.  
>  Jaehee Kang: I’ll just drop the subject for now.
> 
> Jumin Han: Hmm.
> 
> V: Maybe one of your co-workers, Jumin?
> 
> Jumin Han: I highly doubt it.
> 
> ZEN: Hah!  
>  ZEN: Trust Fund just doesn’t want to admit his employees might have more emotions than him
> 
> Yoosung★: You two need to seriously give it a rest -.-

***

Zen let out a sigh of relief and logged out of the chatroom. If Jaehee had given Seven the love letter, no doubt the hacker would have somehow traced it to him - shit, that would have been incredibly awkward and embarrassing.

“Sorry about that. I hadn’t thought it through enough.” Jumin flipped the pancake perfectly. Zen suspected he might have been lying about his poor cooking skills. Or most likely didn’t know his own talent.

“We both agreed it was a good idea.”

Jumin nodded. “What are the chances Jaehee is going to track down the writer?”

“Knowing her? Zero. She’ll most likely throw it away and distract herself with other things. I once asked her if she was looking for love and she told me that would be a waste of time.”

“I admit, before I got to know you, I felt much the same.”

Zen sighed and leaned on his kitchen counter while Jumin stacked another pancake on the plate. This was way tougher than Yoosung and Saeran. At least those two were bound to go off when put in the same room.

“Hey, remember those weird girls at the haunted house?”

“I’d rather not remember the haunted house incident, but yes. The ones that kept making selfies with Luciel and Jihyun?”

“Those two yeah. I bet we can convince them to help us. And you need to send Jaehee on a mission to the faire for the whole day.”

The idea of losing his assistant the entire day didn’t sit well with his boyfriend. Smirking, Zen smeared a dab of pancake batter on that frowning face.

“Hyun!” Jumin wiped at it, outraged, only to make it worse. It had now stained his shirt sleeve

“Come on, it was your idea to match Jaehee with MC. You can stand to lose her skillful duties for one day.” Zen chuckled and dodged Jumin swiping at him.

The raven-haired executive picked up the rest of the batter in the bowl with an evil smile and Zen gulped. “Of course, and it will be done. But first I need to teach a naughty actor a lesson.”

Zen started running through his living room, knowing already it would be awhile before they could eat the pancakes. Good thing he had a microwave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the newest chapter tho :D We want to update sooner now, and let's hope we do!

The two girls kept whispering to each other and staring at the both of them, which Jumin could tell was starting to annoy Zen, as the albino was fidgeting more than usual with his jacket. He coughed and got their attention. “Ladies, I’m sorry to bother you, we have a favor to ask,” he said, tone no different than addressing a client.

The fair was deserted this early in the morning and if it wasn’t for his connections, Jumin wasn’t sure he would have been allowed in. Normally he wouldn’t ask his business associates for this kind of thing but as Zen said it so astute, he could afford to ‘live a little’.

The girl with dark long hair tilted her head in confusion. “A favor?”

“Yes, we need your help in a matter of… love. Not for us.” Jumin quickly added when the two girls got big smiles, reminding him of the cat in that fairytale. He’d have to ask Zen which one that was again.

The short-haired girl rested her back against the booth, crossing her arms. “What’s in it for us?”

Jumin wasn’t surprised. “We can pay you, of course.”

“I can arrange tickets to a great musical,” Zen offered alongside Jumin’s proposal, and Jumin tried not to smile at the albino actually helping him in a business deal.

The long-haired girl pondered for a moment, a finger against her lips. “You guys are from that fundraising company, aren’t you? The one that holds parties for charity?”

“It’s more an association, but yes,” Jumin agreed, wondering where they were going to go with this.

“Let us in on one of those parties. We’ve always wanted to see what it’s like. I heard there are some wild people there.”

“Oh my god yes, I’ve always wanted to see longcat!” the short-haired girl exclaimed happily and the two of them started to bounce in excitement.

Jumin watched Zen trying to facepalm and sneeze at the same time, and held in a chuckle. “That shouldn’t be a problem. Let me explain what the favor is.”

The girls leaned in curious, big smiles forming on their faces when the plan was revealed.

“No problem!”

***

The cold wind was pricking her skin as she walked around the place, it was kind of desolated since the fair had just opened the doors to visitors, but she could see other cars approaching from far away, perhaps because they wanted to skip the lines that would surely form later on the attractions.

In spite of that, Jaehee wasn’t here to have a fun day, not precisely, she had been told to come here by her boss the minute she was comfortable in her warm, nice seat in the C&R building.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, I believe it’s beneficial to our company to sponsor that fair that has been in town for a while.

 **Jumin Han:** It seems that it’ll be here for a few more weeks, and it is already quite popular, their attractions are good, and the staff seems prepared. Please, go on your own and talk to the staff, perhaps even try some of the attractions on your own, and report back to me.

 **Jumin Han:** You can take the day after you’re done, I’ll see you tomorrow.

The brunette sighed as she reread the text messages on her phone, sticking one of her hands inside her pocket in hopes of making them warm. His boss wasn’t wrong, the fair was indeed popular, but anyone else could have done the job, perhaps even in a faster way than she could.

Before she could think more about it, let her thoughts wander as she did the same around the fair, a body collided into hers, making the person and herself gasp. Said person was a woman, a few centimeters shorter than herself and she had short hair like her as well, her eyes were… gold? That reminded her of Luciel’s eyes.

The stranger started talking before the assistant could ask if she was alright. “Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t really looking where I was –“ the woman looked up at her, and it suddenly seemed as if her breath had been caught in her throat. “… I know we just… well, I crashed into you, but I have to say, you’re beautiful.”

Jaehee felt as if her brain had just short-circuited and burned to a crisp, which was probably true because there was no way the other female in front of her had just said, and again, before she could say anything about it, another voice made itself present.

“I have to agree with my friend, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you look like an angel.”

The owner of the voice was another woman, this one a bit taller than the other one, who was still clinging to her and her coat, but still shorter than her. She had long, black hair, tan skin, and since the woman was a few steps away from her, Jaehee couldn’t tell if her eyes were black or just a really, really dark brown.

After that, the women apologized by their sudden compliments, and introduced themselves as Maria, the one with short hair, and the assistant didn’t catch the name of the other woman, but she had told Jaehee – she couldn’t believe they squealed when she told them her name – just to call her Star.

The brunette also learned that they were working here, in one of the many tiny game areas, and when they heard that Jaehee was doing a scouting of the place because her boss send her to, they promised to show her around.

From that point on, the women accompanied her everywhere, to the Ferris wheel, to the small spots where games were played, to the tea cups, to that one ride that looked like a boat, and to many other spots the assistant couldn’t recall after the only attraction she hoped in made her dizzy.

It was at that point, around noon – when her new acquaintances were buying some food – that the coffee lover felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and Jaehee pulled it out, assuming that it would probably be Mr. Han asking her about an update, even when he told her to report the day after.

To her surprise, and also a bit of delight, the person who was calling her was MC. And the assistant pressed the ‘answer’ button without another second passing, worried that something had happened.

“ _Jaehee, I’m so happy you answered!_ ” The voice of the beautiful woman echoed through the device, and Jaehee felt herself relax, MC was alright. Said person continued talking, “ _I’m over here at C &R and I brought some lunch we could both enjoy… where are you? _”

The brunette immediately felt bad for not being there, she would have to miss whatever MC had cooked for them, such a shame… “I have to apologize, MC… I’m not actually in work at the moment –“ She was interrupted in that moment, by one of the girls that were currently with her.

“Jae-bae! Do you want some popcorn?” Maria spoke loudly, loud enough that the person on the other end of the phone probably heard, but for some reason, Jaehee hoped she didn’t.

“No, Maria, thank you for the offer.” The assistant mumbled out quickly, giving the shorter woman a small smile.

 _“Jaehee?”_ MC’s hesitant voice brought her attention back to the phone call, and the woman stayed silent, waiting for her friend to keep talking. _“Where are you?”_

The coffee lover frowned at that question, for now, instead of sounding hesitant, MC sounded more mad, as if something had upset her. Jaehee’s heart sank when she thought that it may have been something she said without noticing. And she didn’t want MC to be even more upset, so she replied her question. “I’m at the fair, Mr. Han asked me to come and I’m heading to the lunch area right now, why?”

The answer that she received was far too fast for her to caught it, she merely understood the words “there” and “flash” before the beep that signaled the call was over rang in her ear.

After that strange event, Jaehee was dragged away by two very happy girls to a table, where she continuously refused the food they offered to her, and questioned why they were sitting so close. One of them was even leaning on her shoulder. The girls seemed only more pleased when Jaehee voiced her confusion, continuing to compliment her. The assistant accepted each of them with a smile, but didn’t become less confused.

As soon as Star hugged Jaehee’s arm, making Jaehee feel like she was surrounded by octopi, did a linen bag fly by and nearly hit one of them in the face. All three girls turned to the direction of where the bag came from, completely surprised. Jaehee was shocked to see MC, so angry she was fuming, she had never seen her so angry before.

“What are you doing?!” MC screamed, pointing at the two girls. “Stop touching her!”

Not wanting to die, the two girls set the world’s fastest record of scooting away, their chairs falling over as they widened the distance between them and MC. Normally, Jaehee would feel the urge to apologize to the two kind girls, but where MC’s eyes were spitting fire before, they now started to water.

“I’m- You-why, why…” MC stammered. Slowly she raised her hand to cover her mouth while her body shook. “I just, I can’t believe… You! And… them!“

“MC, I don’t understand,” Jaehee replied, completely confused. “They’re friends, I just met them today. Why are you so upset?”

Angry clients she could easily deal with, but this, this was different. It hurt her so much to see her good friend like this. MC didn’t reply, staring at her, back at the girls, then back at her again… Before suddenly turning around and marching off. Alarmed, Jaehee grabbed MC’s bag and ran after her, as fast as her heels allowed, leaving the two girls behind. She didn’t see them crossing their fingers and smiling.

They reached the exit of the faire when Jaehee called out. “MC, please stop!”

Against all expectations, she did stop, but didn’t turn around. Jaehee didn’t understand why she felt like crying, seeing MC so shaken. “MC… Did I do something wrong?”

MC twirled around, looking like she had just been slapped in the face. “No! Of course you didn’t, you’re perfect. Amazing and beautiful.”

“MC… Only you would say so.”

“But it’s true!” MC suddenly took hold of Jaehee’s hands in both her own, forcing the assistant to drop the bag. “I always thought so. When I first saw your photo in the app, but also when I got to know you better. You deserve the world, Jaehee, and so much more.”

Jaehee blushed from all the compliments. “MC… You are such a sweet friend. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The hold on her hands lessened. MC’s warm eyes clouded with sadness. “You’re… so much more than a friend to me, Jaehee.”

Her mind filled with questions. What was MC talking about? Was she afraid that their friendship wasn’t good enough? “And you are to me too MC, you are my dearest friend! My best friend!” she pushed, worried.

MC let go of her altogether. “No!” she yelled, her hands covering her eyes.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Jaehee was truly and utterly confused, no one daring to move. After a minute, MC lowered her hands, eyes and palms wet from tears. Something inside Jaehee’s chest shattered, and she wasn’t sure why.

“I love you, Jaehee. More than a friend. I love you so much it hurts,” MC whispered.

She paused and Jaehee knew she was waiting, waiting for her to respond. But no thought formed in her mind, no sound passed her lips, and the normally meticulous assistant found time speeding up around her, hurling her towards the inevitable.

Wiping her face pointlessly, tears continuing to flow, MC sighed and grabbed her bag off of the ground. “I wish… I wish I didn’t love you. Because I cherish our friendship so much. I tried hard not to want you, but… I can’t. I’m sorry.”

She turned around and walked away, her long hair blowing in the wind as a silent form of goodbye. Jaehee watched her go, mouth dry, and her chest hurting so much she was numb.

***

**Private Group Chat — Star, ZEN, Jumin Han, Maria.**

_  
_**Star:** And that was it. Your assistant left without saying another word to us. Sorry bosses. 

 **ZEN:** GOD DAMMIT

 **Jumin Han:** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think we're going to leave one OTP unhappy, you are reading the wrong fic. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Exams and life are hitting us hard but we are determined to bring this to a happy ending!

 

ZEN: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you last night.

Relief washed over Jumin reading the words on his black smartphone. Last night had been rougher than he’d like to admit - believing they had personally jeopardized MC and Assistant Kang’s happiness, Zen lashed out at him over the phone. Even though Jumin knew Zen was simply upset, it hurt. When Zen was genuinely upset, he didn’t use names like jerk or trust fund kid to poke at him, he would attack him with heated sentences that Jumin couldn’t even remember the context of. Jumin thought himself a rational man yet still argued back, much to his regret after. And when Zen hung up, Jumin was terrified everything was ruined. He had hugged Elizabeth a lot that night.

Jumin Han: I’m sorry too. It’s not your fault. Are you alright?

ZEN: I’m fine, the director is annoyed that I’m messing up rehearsal, but I don’t care. I can’t stop thinking how I fucked up. Will you please let me make it up to you?

Normally he would softly chastise Zen for sending messages during work, causing Zen to stubbornly send more, now he wanted to run over to the theater to hug him.

Just as he was about to reply, someone knocked on his door and Jumin quickly put his phone on the side of his desk. Assistant Kang walked in with a stack of documents, placing them in front of him.

“The security report, sir,” she said, sounding less energetic than usual.

Jumin glanced at the title of the report. “Assistant Kang, those look like financial reports.”

“Oh. Apologies, Mr. Han, I’ll get the correct one right now.” Frazzled, she grabbed the report, waiting to get told off.

Jumin sighed. “If you need a vacation, just say so. You can use your free days starting next week if you wish.”

Assistant Kang looked as if she saw water burning. It almost prompted him to tell her Zen suggested it. “Sir, I’d rather keep working right now. Takes my mind off… things.”

Jumin knew normally his assistant would jump at the chance for a holiday. But he also knew why she refused. “If something is bothering you, you shouldn’t avoid it,” he said, trying his best not to reveal anything.

“It’s more that I don’t know what to do,” Assistant Kang replied, staring at the documents in her hands, playing the same game.

Jumin shifted in his chair. This was awkward. “The best policy is to be honest. Whenever a client isn’t happy, do we not negotiate with them until we’ve arranged better terms?” he asked, falling back on business terms.

“But what if the client has very specific terms and you’re unsure if you should go with them or not?” Jaehee asked, going along with his example perfectly.

“If it’s a matter of yes or no, you have to decide how you feel about the matter first. Once you know that for sure, you can answer the question. Speaking as a company, of course.”

“I… see.” Jaehee furrowed her brows in thought.

 

“Now, get me the correct report. And I expect you to sort out your personal issues quickly, they can’t interfere with your work anymore,” Jumin demanded.

“Of course.”

Relief washed over him as he watched her close the door as she left. Promptly he reached for his phone once more.

Jumin Han: There is nothing to make up for. I just talked to Assistant Kang, I think she’s still confused on her feelings for MC.

ZEN: Then maybe there’s still hope. I have an idea. Can you tell everyone that we need to organize an RFA party over a week or so?

Jumin Han: I can, but for what reason?

ZEN: Just think of something. Some snooty ambassador or someone in your circle of too much money dudes. I’ll handle the rest.

ZEN: and I’m buying you dinner.

The messages stopped and Jumin smiled. He knew Zen wasn’t one to give up that easily.

***

“Can you believe that asshole? A party this fast - if I didn’t respect the RFA I would tell him where he could shove it in public!”

Jaehee sighed as Zen complained for the fifth time in ten minutes. Mr. Han had announced during lunch that they needed to organize a party for the visiting sultan of Brunei - a last minute request - which was enough to send everyone into a frenzy. Saeran had even offered to help Yoosung study for his tests so he could take the day off for the party - completely unexpected from the soberer twin, but unusual times called for unusual measures, she supposed.

Yet it was Zen who asked if he could meet up with her in the café next to C&R. In a small private corner, away from peeping eyes, they were able to discuss sensitive party information.  “Zen, I don’t doubt the person you want to invite is important, but guests are MC’s task,” Jaehee said. Mentioning MC made her feel sad, and then confused. She refused to let it show, wanting to stay professional in front of her idol.

“I know that. But MC still needs to know where to put them, so they can fill themselves with wine and snacks. It’s why I invited you both. Hey MC! Perfect timing!” Zen called out, waving to the door.

Jaehee froze as the brunette walked in, hair billowing behind her, escaping the harsh wind. MC had the brightest smile plastered on her face walking over to the actor but looked equally shocked when she arrived at their table.

“O-oh,” MC exclaimed softly, taking a seat across Jaehee and Zen who sat on the couch against the wall. “I didn’t know Jaehee was here too.”

“Oh come on, how can we organize a party without the golden duo?” Zen laughed, completely oblivious to their awkward glances. “I can’t imagine you two apart, you know. I can’t even stand up for you, Jaehee, against that Jerkmin, because MC has already done so.

“It’s true,” Jaehee admitted. MC always had her back. And the assistant knew that she found it hard to start the day without greeting MC in the chatroom. And when MC hadn’t replied in the evening after dinner, Jaehee found herself fretting and wondering when to call, only to have MC appear and tell her how silly she is for waiting, she can always call her.

Just as MC tried to respond, a loud buzzing came from Zen’s pants pocket. The albino took one look at his phone before looking slightly panicked. “Ah, sorry ladies, but I have to take this call - it’s extremely important, director of the new play I’m in. I might be away for a good ten minutes so please, start without me.” The actor rushed off, heading outside into the wind, leaving the two girls behind.

MC, not one for long silences, started right away. “Jaehee, I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have pushed my feelings onto you like that out of nowhere. I shouldn’t tell you who you should hang out with or… who to love. I just-”

“MC, wait. Wait,” Jaehee said, suddenly breathless, heart racing, how could she have run the marathon when sitting still? “At the fair, what you said, it didn’t… it didn’t bother me. I wasn’t sad or angry. I was confused… I think, at myself.”

_Feelings of love_ , she thought, remembering her K-drama’s; _always thinking of the other, feeling good when they were there, being sad when they were sad, missing them so much when they’re not around…_

She hesitated for a few more moments. “I used to think that… no one would ever love someone as boring as me. It was easier to believe that than to hope.”

MC looked ready to tear up. Jaehee continued, words pouring out of her in a steady stream. “You’re so beautiful, and I always thought you would surely end up dating one of the guys in the RFA. But you said you love me, and I… I must feel the same for you too. No, I know I do… and have ever since you showed up in Rika’s apartment that fateful day. I just pushed the idea away because I thought I had no chance.”

She said it. Hearing it loud and clear from her own mouth made it so much more real, and Jaehee felt her face heat up as MC gasped, her cheeks bright pink.

“Jaehee!” MC jumped up from her chair and threw herself at the assistant, the action so sudden Jaehee was glad the couch was fixed to the wall or they would have surely toppled over. The brunette hugged Jaehee tightly, Jaehee’s senses overloading with the warmth of her body and the smell of sweet perfume. Her glasses became askew, pushing up her face.

“You always put yourself down when you shouldn’t!”

When she let go, Jaehee wondered when she had put her own arms around MC, holding on and not wanting her to leave, the air cooling down her skin where they had been connected. MC looked at her with eyes sparkling of joy and Jaehee couldn’t speak, only stare as the most beautiful woman in the world came closer once more, took off her glasses to place them on the table and brushed her lips with her own before pressing against them in need.

Her first ever kiss, Jaehee now knew, would be from the softest lips pressed against hers, wanting but careful, intense without pushing. Body doing what it wanted, her eyes fluttered shut, feeling MC’s hands brush down her arms and rest on her hands. Both of them had stopped breathing, afraid to shatter the delicate intimacy.

As MC inevitably pulled back, face so close it was blurry, their breaths coming out fast and mingling, sounds around them seemingly muted Jaehee mused that she could die right now and be quite happy. _No_ , she thought right after, I can’t die, _now I feel more alive than ever._

MC must have felt the same, for she started to giggle and Jaehee quickly followed. Their tiny moment of bliss was interrupted by the sight of white hair in the corner of her eye, belonging to a man who couldn’t possibly blend into their environment.

“Oh! We should have started with the party planning!” MC panicked, quickly taking her seat.

Jaehee too felt a little embarrassed. “We could tell him,” she suggested.

“Not yet. I want to be selfish and keep this between us… just for a little while.” MC gave her that smile that sent goosebumps all over Jaehee’s skin, a possessive, wanting smile that she’d seen before but never thought it was for her.

Zen had to notice their goofy smiles when he arrived at the table, though if he did, he said nothing of it. “Any luck ladies? Sorry it took so long.”

“You were quite fast actually, we barely got started,” MC commented and Jaehee tried not to cough.

“Once he heard the good news, the call was over in an instant,” Zen laughed.

“Good news?” Jaehee asked.

“Oh, that I’d be able to start rehearsals soon. Scheduling stuff and all that. Boring,” Zen quickly added, waving his hands about. “Hey, you took off your glasses Jaehee.”

Jaehee blushed a little, pushing her glasses to the side. “It’s not like I truly need them.” _Now that I’m not blind to the truth_ , she thought, as MC gave her a big grin and an oblivious Zen talked about his new play in more detail.

***

Jaehee Kang: MC and I decided that the party could be held in the same venue our first party was organized. It’s not much and it is certainly not as extravagant as other places, but it does serve the purpose of being elegant and is being enough for the guests that we manage to get within the week.

707: That place brings a lot of memories!!

V: I remember you surprising everyone by wearing a nice dress to the party. And then Jaehee scolded you and you had to change.

ZEN: lololololol

Jaehee Kang: All the members had to give an appropriate impression to the guests, Saeyoung wasn’t really… well dressed.

Saeran: He is never well dressed, what are you talking about? The word doesn’t exist in his dictionary, not even in small letters.

MC: xD

707: MEAN! You guys don’t know how to appreciate a good fashion sense TˆT

707: I had my make-up done that day, and had to wipe it all off T_T Good two hours gone to trash;;

V: haha

Jumin Han: Thank you MC, Assistant Kang, I’m sure that with you two on charge the party will be a success and certainly eventful. I shall pass MC’s contact to the sultan and other guests.

ZEN: Pretentious jerk.

Jumin Han: Narcissist freak.

Yoosung★: Gosh…

***

The clinking of the cutlery against the plates was louder than the music playing in the background as the couple ate. Hyun hadn’t bailed out on the promise he made that afternoon, of buying his lover dinner as some sort of compensation for the fight. Although the albino still thought that he had to do more, it wasn’t fair that he had just lashed out with the young director over something they had no control. It made him feel shameful to even remember some of the phrases he had spit out in anger.  

Looking down at his own food, the actor noticed that he was almost done. The pasta was definitely not the kind that Jumin would be used to, since the trustfund kid probably went to the best five-star restaurants across the country and even abroad. However, judging by how his boyfriend’s plate was almost empty as well, and how there was a small smile grazing his handsome face, the food was good enough.

The businessman caught his gaze and the smile widened, making Hyun’s heart skip a beat as he mimicked the expression on the other man’s face. A hand reached out to hold his own, and he faintly registered a thumb rubbing over his knuckles, the gesture so affectionate it made his stomach swirl. Squeezing down on the hand, the younger took a deep breath before he started talking. “I know I said it already, but I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have screamed at you like that last night. Especially when today everything turned out to be alright, I think they kissed.”

The guy only chuckled as he shook his head, but not in one moment did he stop looking at Zen. “You don’t have to worry about that, love, I understand. We are going to have disagreements occasionally, but what matters is that we overcome them.” He was sure that Jumin was looking at him with utter adoration now, and the grin that was glued to his face didn’t look like it could be wiped away. No matter the bad things that came.  

“I love you.” He whispered almost the second the rich man was talking. He didn’t know if he had meant to say that, but he didn’t regret it at all, watching the smile grew and Jumin’s cheeks tint pink.

“I love you too.” And now it was his turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens further! Next chapter is going to be an exciting one, with a party and a grand reveal of schemes~!


End file.
